Pokemon Millenium
by Chibizoo
Summary: What happens if the senshi never existed, but rather, lived as the powers of their pokemon?
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Millenium  
  
Author's note: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!   
This is for people who know quite a lot about Pokémon, or at   
least the basics. I'll try to clear it up on the way...  
  
By the way, the ages of the characters will be as follows, with some of them appearing  
a bit later on in the story:  
  
*NOTE: THIS IS AN AU FIC - THE CHARACTERS OF THE SENSHI/SCOUTS CANNOT TRANSFORM/HENSHIN!!!  
  
Usagi - 13 - 14 for most of the story  
Inner senshi: 14  
Haruka/Michiru - 16  
Setsuna - ??? The typical 'who knows'? About 22 in appearance  
Hotaru - 13  
Mamoru - uhh.. I didn't really include him too much - 19  
  
*****************************************  
  
Usagi shivered a bit as the night breeze blew through the window she had left   
open, scattering her homework papers a bit. She shrugged as she watched her   
papers fly in random directions, too lazy to pick them up.   
  
"Cle... fairy..." A pokemon, in fact, Usagi's pokemon, scolded as the   
adorable pink fairy-like creature closed the shutters for her trainer and began   
the tedious task of picking up the loose bits of paper - again.   
  
Usagi lazily shut one eye, the other watching her pokemon. With a gradual   
sigh, she hauled herself off her chair and helped her pokemon pick up the   
remaining papers. And as usual, her Clefairy gave Usagi that sweet smile that   
could melt people's hearts.   
  
It was an odd combination, human and pokemon, but to say Usagi and   
Clefairy were best friends was watering it down a bit. Although pokemon could   
only say their names, Usagi clearly understood what her pokemon - no, friend -   
said, under any circumstance. She had gotten Clefairy during her tenth birthday,   
when she had attempted to set off on a quest as a pokemon trainer. Yet, she had   
never gotten any further than Viridian forest, mainly because she always got   
lost and had to have Clefairy teleport them home. After the upteempth time doing   
this, both trainer and pokemon had simply given up. Now, four years later, they   
found that they shared an inseparable bond for each other. Clefairy wasn't very   
experienced battle wise, but she made it up with her incredible ability to   
communicate, understand, and learn. Not only was Clefairy Usagi's friend but   
roommate, tutor, maid and - of course - loyal pokemon. Sure, Usagi always had   
her mom, but there were some things and ideas shared between the two that would   
make others simply stare in confusion at. The two would giggle during dinner,   
would comfort each other during times of depression and support each other in   
times of need. Usagi's only sadness came for when she had to go to school, and   
leave her Clefairy behind (for Clefairy was also responsible for doing house   
chores), waiting so patiently and expectantly to come home once again.   
  
Usagi was now smiling a bit, nodding to no one particular. She was quite   
happy - tomorrow would be her birthday, and she had finally decided on using her   
trainer's leave, as she did have a pokemon and pokedex (from Professor Oak) as   
well as the qualifications to be a trainer. Plus, her trainer's leave had piled   
on year by year until it was a considerable 2 years that she could go on leave.   
Of course, Usagi would be missing a lot of school but she had taken an excelled   
course especially prepared for trainers to counter that. For a girl of thirteen   
(to be fourteen tomorrow), she was quite well built, average for her age with an   
interesting style of pigtails (that her closest friends would say resembled   
meatballs) done in her golden blond hair. Brilliant blue eyes charmed her face   
and she had the most perfect and sweet smile, which resembled her smiling   
Clefairy. You know that they say - like trainer, like pokemon.   
  
However, Usagi was clumsy, boisterous and not exactly gifted with any   
means of great intelligence. Her Clefairy matched this until to the point of   
boisterous, for all Clefairy were naturally shy and Usagi's was no exception.   
Now, the meatball-haired girl yawned a bit, and began changing into her   
pajamas.   
  
"I'm so excited, Moonbeam (strangely enough, that was what Usagi had named   
her pokemon). I mean, we'll be going on another trainer's journey." Usagi rubbed   
her eyes a bit, kneeling on her bed and staring at the stars ouside her window.   
"It's such a clear night. I hope our journey will take us further than last   
time, at least."  
  
Beside her, Moonbeam smiled, a bit wryly. "Cleeefairy." She tutted, her   
index finger shaking in a no-no gesture. The pokemon only remembered too well   
all the tragedy of last time. "Fairy, clefairy, cle!" The pokemon exclaimed, in   
a tone of great optimism and encouragement.   
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess you're right, Clefairy. This time, it will be a   
great adventure and the thrill of our lifetimes!" She smiled, encouraged by her   
pokemon.   
  
"Clefairy!" Moonbeam smiled back, ever radiant and cheerful.   
Both of them never knew how true Serena's words would be.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lesee now... I got my pokedex, some pokeballs *for capturing pokemon*, a   
several bottles of potion, antidote, super potion, some...uh... berries *works   
like potion* and an escape rope. Is that about all?" It was the next day, and   
after Usagi had happily received her gifts, she was busy packing up for her big   
journey in the afternoon.   
  
"Clefairy fairy!" The fairy pokemon scolded, bringing all of Usagi's   
textbooks and homework that she had "conveniently" forgotten.   
  
A crestfallen Usagi slowly but surely stuffed those foreboding binders in,   
sighing a bit. "All right. I got my homework too. Can we go now?"  
  
But Moonbeam was searching for something, now peeking in Usagi's drawer   
for whatever item they had forgotten. Finally, the fairy pokemon waddled to   
Usagi, a card in one hand.   
  
"Oh! That's a map card..." Usagi knew that a map card could be uploaded   
into her pokegear (which basically was a interactive cell phone/ radio/ and   
map). This map was of Kanto, the region she lived in. There were two other   
regions - the Johto area and the Orange Islands - but that was another story.   
  
Finally with Clefairy's nod of approval, Usagi literally flew out of her   
bedroom door, backpack bulging with assorted items, and bid her mom farewell.   
  
"My little girl's all grown up." Ikuko commented, a tear in her eye. "I'm   
so proud."  
  
Usagi's brother, never able to give up a sarcastic comment, rolled his   
eyes. "Yeah right."  
  
And so, Usagi's family, along with some other relatives, neighbours,   
friends, etc. escorted her to the road that lead from their hometown of Palette   
to the world beyond. None of them knew what fate would befall on the innocent   
girl, but they were pretty sure that she would have fun and learn a lot. And so,   
farewells were short and finally, Usagi left the mob, singing a happy tune to   
herself, her Clefairy by her side.   
  
"You know, Moonbeam, we're going to have one heck of a journey." Usagi   
commented, as she watched some pidgey pass through the forest trees.   
Her Clefairy gave her trademark impish smile and simply nodded. "Cle!"  
  
"Everybody wants to be a master,   
Everybody wants to show their skill,   
Everbody wants to get their faster,   
Make their way to the top of the hill  
  
Each time, you try, you get a little bit closer,   
Each time, you fall, you get a little bit wiser.  
  
It's a whole new world that we live in.   
It's a whole new world that we'll see.   
It's a whole new world, with a brand new attitude   
And we still gotta catch 'em all.   
Be the best that you can be!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this! Don't say we're lost!" Usagi was on the verge to   
wailing. Again.   
  
Her Clefairy simply pondered over her map and made herself confused by   
staring at it too long. Finally, her pokemon nodded. "Cle." And sighed. "Fairy."   
  
Immediately, Usagi started jumping up and down, whining as she shouted.   
"Urg!! And we didn't even get as far as last time! How will I explain this to   
mom?"   
  
Clefairy shuddered at the inevitable. "Clefairy, fairy." She patted   
Usagi's shoulder in sympathy.   
  
Usagi was about to launch herself further into complaints when she noticed   
someone nearby.   
  
"Hey!" Usagi shouted, not caring whether this stranger was an enemy or   
not. She immediately started running towards the stranger, waving her arms madly   
and quite desperately.   
  
  
The stranger nearby had turned out to be a gentle-looking blue-haired girl, not   
any older than Usagi herself. Upon hearing Usagi wave madly and deliberately,   
the girl immediately withdrew her attention from the strange dumpling-haired   
girl and concentrated back on her fishing rod.   
  
"Besides, " She muttered to herself, as she tried to reposition her book,   
which was precariously balanced on her rod, "She's probably not waving to me."  
  
She was therefore ost surprised, and somewhat delighted, when the   
blond haired girl, and what she supposed was her Clefairy, stopped right at her,   
panting and somewhat out of breath.   
  
"Hey, do you know the way outta here?" The blonde haired girl asked, with   
all the etiquette of a razor.   
  
The blue-haired girl blinked. "Uh yeah. If you're headed for Pewter, the   
direction's that way." She pointed vaguely to the east of her.   
  
"Thanks!" As promptly as she arrived, the blond turned to leave. The blue-  
haired girl watched curiously as the trainer's Clefairy began tugging at the   
other girl's sleeve. Both then began whispering to each other, much to her   
amusement.   
  
Finally, the other girl, turned back again to her, a bit embarrassed.   
"Uh... sorry about interrupting you."  
  
She shrugged it away, changing angles in the direction of the fishing rod.   
"No, its alright."  
  
"Hey, I'm Usagi!" The blond piped up, and her Clefairy simply gave a   
charming smile.   
  
The blue-haired girl giggled a bit, and smiled back. "I'm Ami. Nice to   
meet you."  
  
Usagi laughed a bit nervously as she remembered that she had forgotten her   
formalities. "Oh right. Nice to meet you too!"  
  
Ami smiled. This Usagi seemed to really be a genuine character. She hoped   
that she could talk a bit longer with her. "You must be a new pokemon trainer Usagi."  
  
The blond-haired girl nodded. "Yup, you got that right. But... I   
alwayskindagetlostinViridian." She blurted, embarrassed.   
  
"Oh... I've never gone past Viridian either." Ami commented, in efforts to   
make Usagi feel better. "Even though I've always wanted to train and study my   
pokemon in more depth." She didn't know why she was telling Usagi this, but the girl seemed like someone Ami could trust.  
  
"Huh?" It was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "Then, why don't you come with   
us?"   
  
Ami looked into the distance, her eyes downcast and sad. "I don't know if   
I can. With all my schoolwork..."  
  
"Aw come on... its just a bit of work. You seem like a top student anyway.   
I'm sure you can make it up. I mean, if I can, than so can you." Usagi ushered.   
  
Ami's eyes widened at such encouragement, and she blushed a bit. "Thank   
you." Without any more hesitation, she withdrew her rod from the creek and   
stored it into her bag (it was a foldable rod). "I'd... like that very much."  
  
"Wait, Ami, don't you have to phone your parents?" Even Usagi knew the   
procedure.   
  
Ami shook her head, her short blue hair shining with a million ripples   
against the sunlight. "No. Pro - I mean my grandfather had always wanted me to   
go on a journey. I'll just phone him once I get to Viridian."  
  
"You can use my Pokegear." Usagi offered.   
  
Ami smiled. She knew that she and Usagi would be genuine friends, her face   
shining with adventure and gratitude. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Ami-chan. Pleeeeeeeaaaase??" Usagi was literally begging on her   
knees now.   
  
Ami shook her head. After one day, both girls had finally gotten out of   
the bug-infested Viridian forest and were now in Pewter City. "I'm sorry, Usagi.   
I can't really tell you what pokemon the Gym Leader Flint uses. You'll just have to rely on   
your pokemon's skills."  
  
Usagi looked at the counter of the pokemon center, where her Clefairy was   
getting healed. Sure, her pokemon had improved a lot, but Moonbeam was only a   
rookie, at a level of 15. Ami, on the other hand, had quite a bit more   
experience, her pokemon around the level of twenty-five or so. Surprisingly   
enough (to Usagi at least), Ami's pokemon were all of one type (or that type and   
a hybrid of another). Ami had admitted to Usagi in Viridian Forest that she felt   
a strong bond and closeness to Ice type pokemon. It was almost as if she   
belonged to the element of ice herself for she could control ice-type better   
than any other. Usagi was simply confused at why the element had to be ice, out   
of all the choices.   
  
"Call it a knack if you want, but when I battle with my ice-type pokemon,   
I feel like I am at one with them, free to add my strength and internal power   
into theirs." Ami had stated. "Just like you and your Clefairy."  
  
Usagi, confused at first, finally understood under the example of the   
analogy. Indeed she had never felt stronger or alive than battling with her   
Clefairy than with any other pokemon - like her Clefairy and her were one.   
  
During their trek together, Usagi had managed to successfully capture a Caterpie, but was soon disgruntled by the fact that Caterpie were useless, both attack and defense-wise. Ami, on the other hand, had two equally admirable pokemon, although the blue haired youth admitted that she had caught Shellder by accident and that her first and   
favourite pokemon was actually her Seel. Jealous, Usagi only 'humphed' and wished that   
she could catch a Shellder by accident too.   
  
"But at least you could tell me what attacks I should use." Usagi had   
begun her wheedling again, in a type of insatiable curiousity (and need).   
  
Ami closed her pre-calculus book and gave Usagi a long stare. "Usagi,   
shouldn't you be doing your homework?"   
  
Usagi immediately went red and muttered something incomprehensible. Ami   
smiled as she knew she had successfully diverted the subject.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi couldn't believe she was doing this. But here she was, in front of   
the ominous doors of the Pewter city gym, wondering what the heck she was doing   
there and even more what she was going to do. More than ever, she really wanted   
that badge.   
  
"Remember, use strategy, not strength, and you'll win this match." Ami had   
advised.   
  
Usagi shook her head. She couldn't use any strategy if her life depended   
on it.   
  
The door slowly creaked open and Usagi and her Clefairy peeked in, both   
nervous.   
  
"You ready?" She whispered to her pokemon.   
  
Clefairy nodded. "Cle!"  
  
  
"Hey!" Someone tapped Usagi's shoulder.   
  
Caught totally off guard, Usagi yelped and jumped almost a foot into the   
air. "Yahhh!"  
  
She turned to the culprit, to see Ami standing there, smiling.   
  
Usagi blinked. "I thought you had work to do."  
  
Ami simply shook her head. "I thought I'd come and watch you. And give you   
some pointers." She winked at Clefairy, and Moonbeam responded with a cute   
whistle.   
  
"Thanks Ami-chan." Usagi knew how close to the rules Ami was, and was   
touched that she would dedicate some of her knowledge to help Usagi out, thus   
breaking a few "rules".   
  
Ami clutched her advanced calculus book tighter, now her turn to blush.   
"That's what friends are for."   
  
************************************  
  
Zoo Says:  
  
In this fic, we have learned that the most valuable thing is friendship.  
  
Usagi: Don't listen to her - she's a maniac!  
  
Zoo: Shush! (stuffs Usagi back into a trash bin)  
Okee! That's all! 


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!  
  
**********************************  
  
Flint had actually turned out to be a soft caring character, and Usagi suspected   
that he was a bit of a hentai for he couldn't keep his eyes off her, much to   
Ami and Moonbeam's amusement. However, his pokemon were not something to joke about.   
  
"Onix, bind attack now!" Flint instructed.   
  
Usagi looked at her Clefairy's HP meter. In the yellow range (that means   
almost half of HP gone), and only a couple attacks had been exchanged. Not good.  
  
"Moonbeam, metronome." Usagi had to rely on that attack, as she soon   
figured out from Ami (a bit too late) that normal attacks were extremely   
ineffective against rock types.   
  
As the Clefairy powered up her metronome attack, Usagi crossed her   
fingers, praying that it was a good attack. Moonbeam randomly launched a bubble   
attack, which was to the point of effective but weak attack-wise. Usagi felt   
like laughing and screaming at the same time, seriously beginning to pray.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami yelled, close to her now.   
  
Usagi turned.   
  
"Concentrate with your Clefairy. Otherwise, you will never be able to find   
your hidden power." Ami instructed.   
  
Nodding, Usagi turned back to her battle and watched as Moonbeam barely   
dodged the Onix's rock throw. Ami's words echoed in her mind. Concentrate with   
your Clefairy. Hidden power... concentrate... suddenly she got an idea.   
  
Now thrilled with the sudden realization of her idea, Usagi felt like   
there was hope for her battle after all. "Moonbeam, build up a metronome   
attack. Don't release until I give the cue."  
  
Curious, her Clefairy agreed. The fairy pokemon glowed a gentle pink aura   
as she concentrated on the attack "Metronome", which varied in attack and power,   
depending on trainer and pokemon's strength. Usagi closed her eyes, and felt for   
the power of her Clefairy. It was there, strong and firm. Immediately, Usagi   
felt a strong sensation drawing her towards that power, and she surrendered,   
feeling her energy flow into her pokemon's attack, brilliantly blazing with   
pearly-white light. It was surreal - but somehow her boost in whatever she had   
provided strengthened the power of her pokemon's attack, until it was beyond   
maximum level, screaming to be released.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes, now ready. "Now, release it Moonbeam!" Usagi   
commanded, fully confident.   
  
Every trainer standing in the gym was curious to see the effect of the   
Clefairy's attack, for every metronome attack was both invariable and unexpected.   
Moonbeam now gathered all the concentrated energy into one hand until if   
formed what seemed to be a glowing white oval discus. With a motion similar to   
someone throwing a frisbee, the Clefairy launched the "discus" at Onix, hitting the giant rock snake pokemon in the jaw. Onix roared, and staggered back as a brilliant flash   
of light exploded from the discus upon impact.   
  
Usagi blinked as the dirt and rubble cleared, her eyes focusing on the   
image of her Clefairy, battered but triumphant over the fallen Onix.   
  
Flint did a double take, for once taking his eyes off Usagi. "I can't   
believe it!"  
  
Ami simply nodded and smiled, as if all-knowing. Immediately, Usagi ran   
towards Moonbeam, and embraced her pokemon in a gesture of love and triumph. As   
she awkwardly fell on the dirt ground, she then noticed how tired she was   
herself. "I guess that attack drained some energy out of me too". She muttered   
to herself, her words slurring a bit from exhaustion.   
  
"Clefairy?" Her pokemon inquiring with a worrying look.   
  
"Never mind, Moonbeam. We won!" Usagi stated the obvious.   
  
The Clefairy gave yet another impish grin. "Clefairy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I got this badge." Usagi commented for the nineteenth   
time as she helped herself to yet another milkshake.   
  
"You deserved it." Ami simply answered, her reply a monotone reaction.   
  
Usagi turned to Ami, grabbing the blue-haired girl's hands in a gesture of   
friendship, oblivious to the look of suppressed disgust in her friend's face as   
Ami realized how sticky her hands would be after contact. "Thank you so much   
Ami-chan."  
  
Ami quickly let go of Usagi's hands, but subtle enough so that Usagi   
didn't notice, and started wiping her hands vigorously under the table. "Uh...   
yeah. Well, I knew you could do it Usagi. You see, I believe there's something   
special about you. Not every trainer has the ability to use a power like you   
did."   
  
Usagi shook her head. "I still don't really understand what I did back   
there."  
  
Ami nodded. "You combined your own special energy reserves with your   
pokemon and created a new attack from "Metronome". Now, your secret power  
will draw that attack instead of the random energy it creates for normal   
trainers."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Wow! I have special powers?"  
  
Ami thought of a way to rephrase that, but found no way, and simply   
nodded. "Yes, but it only works through the bond with your pokemon, your pokemon   
enhancing its ability with your provided power. You're the first other trainer   
I've seen with this ability."  
  
"That must mean you have it too." Usagi teased.   
  
Ami blushed, and looked down in embarrassment. "Yes, but that's not   
important." She said quickly. "You must remember never to abuse this power, and   
since you still have a long way to go, the closer and more experienced you and   
your pokemon get, the better and more powerful the attack."   
  
Usagi half-listened and half-ate yet another milkshake. Ami looked like   
she was about to be sick. "Uh.. Ami-chan.. Since my metronome attack is different,   
can I give Moonbeam's attack a different name?"  
  
Her Clefairy trilled in agreement, holding a milkshake of her own in her   
paws.   
  
Ami blinked. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Did you give your's an attack?" Usagi prompted.   
  
"Uh... yes."  
  
"Then... I will call mine... ummm...." Usagi was at a loss of ideas.   
  
"Clefairy clefairy." Moonbeam chimed in.   
  
"You're right... it does look like a tiara discus. "  
"And the way she throws it is like magic." Ami suggested.   
  
"I know! I'll call it Moonbeam's tiara magic." Usagi exclaimed   
triumphantly.   
  
Ami sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh... if your Clefairy is attacking, isn't it sort of obvious that   
Moonbeam will be doing the attack?" Ami interrupted, ever so logically.   
  
"Well... how about Moon's tiara magic?" Usagi said, totally not catching   
Ami's last comment.   
  
Ami shook her head. "Why don't you just drop the possessive."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi had never really excelled in grammar and therefore had no   
clue what a possessive was.  
  
"The apostrophe. Drop the apostrophe." Ami re-stated again.   
  
The light finally clicked in. "That's a great idea Ami-chan! Moon tiara   
magic! I like that! Don't you, Moonbeam?"  
  
"Cle!" Moonbeam trilled. And even a complete stranger could tell that that   
as a definite affirmative.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another beautiful sunny day, and both girls were happily sitting on   
a grassy hill, like two renegade picnickers from a nursery tale.   
  
Ami found herself nodding off, despite all the raucous noise Usagi was   
making with her pokemon. She shook her head, trying to clear herself from her   
fog and focus on the next chapter. After all, she was only 12 chapters ahead in   
her apre-calculus textbook and 10 chapters (the horror!) ahead in her   
trigonometry II and she needed to do better than that. Calling Ami a genius was   
basically summing up what she was. But, behind that genius stature lay a kind   
and sweet girl, so striving to figure out her purpose in life and an internal   
goal. It was like a cat chasing butterflies - no matter how close she thought   
she was to achieving and feeling she was something in life, she could never   
truly feel at one and at full confidence with herself. This lead to certain   
bouts of low self-esteem, and the fact that she never had had any friends didn't   
help. However, ever since she started the journey with Usagi, things had been   
different and she was gratified that she could finally perhaps obtain that inner   
peace.   
  
Ami scowled in annoyance as a raindrop fell onto the textbook,   
splattering the perfect page. Wait a moment - rain? Wasn't it just-   
  
Ami looked up, and her eyes grew very wide. "Usagi, look up!" Ami hissed,   
seriously worried now.   
  
Both Usagi and Moonbeam looked up, and they too couldn't believe their   
eyes. Stormy grey clouds were covering the clear sky at an unnatural rate,   
spreading as fast as a forest fire.   
  
"Wha.. wha.." Usagi managed to splutter.   
  
Her Clefairy hid behind her, visibly shaking, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Lets go." Ami had no clue what was going on, but she knew it was no good.   
"Something's seriously wrong here."  
  
As both girls started packing up, there was a clap of thunder ahead, and   
rain began to pour on them, drenching them almost immediately. Never had Usagi   
felt such powerful rain, as globs of water clung to her face and blurred her   
vision.   
  
Ami was just relieved that she had saved her textbooks, but now was   
searching for her umbrella, a hard task to do, as most of her motions were   
oppressed by the onslaught of rain. It was as if someone had dumped an infinitely   
gigantic swimming pool on them.   
  
Suddenly, another crackle of thunder, and then a brilliant blue-white arc   
of lightning that shot overhead. Usagi whimpered, and clung on harder to her   
pokemon. Ami looked around, trying to add logic to where they should go, and   
chanced to see two shadowy figures as another lightning bolt streaked down onto   
the ground. Her mind then processed what she had just seen. One was a cloaked   
figure, unrecognizable, but the other... a pokemon. Snake like, it had a horn on   
its head and wing-like ears. Immediately, Ami figured it out - what other   
pokemon could control the weather so perfectly?   
  
"Usagi." Ami whispered, once again urgently. "There's a person with a   
Dragonair."   
  
"What's a Dragonair?" Usagi whispered back, now using her backpack to   
cover herself from most of the rain.   
  
Ami immediately began launching into the textbook explanation, now almost   
oblivious to the storm raging above:  
  
"Dragonair is an excessively rare species of   
pokemon, respectively evolving from the sought after Dratini, and considered a   
legend. Its lithe body allows it to swim and glide freely in air or water with   
the greatest of ease. The horn on the Dragonair is the key to its power as that   
is what symbolizes its control over atmospheric conditions."  
  
Usagi never had the time to respond with her sarcastic comment as another   
flash of terrifying lightning revealed the trainer and Dragonair speeding   
towards them. And they didn't look friendly. It took Ami a split second to react   
logically.   
  
"RUN!" The blue-haired girl screamed, grabbing Usagi's hand and sprinting the opposite direction AWAY from the two imposing figures.   
  
Usagi's brain finally clicked in, and both girls and pokemon began to run   
as fast as their legs could carry them.   
  
Crack! Another flash of lightning, and the Dragonair pointed its horn   
towards the lightning as the bolt arced and changed direction under the dragon   
pokemon's command.   
  
Just by sheer dumb UNluck, Usagi tripped on a rock, falling ungainly into the   
mud, splattering everyone with it. Cold, dirty, tired and wet, the trio struggled  
to regain their flight. Suddenly, Ami turned around and saw   
too late the streak of lightning heading towards them. Nearby, Usagi had also  
noticed the electric arc, and began to wail uncontrollably. Ami tried to pull   
Usagi up, to get them out of the way, but Usagi wouldn't budge - she was too   
scared. It was coming closer and crackled with what could be seen as a   
malevolent type of electric laughter. Both girls closed their eyes, expecting   
the end...  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's Clefairy leapt between the lightning and the girls,   
determined. In that single split second, she lifted her index finger,   
concentrating. Just when the lighting was about to strike and send the trio into   
deep pain, it hit a solid and invisible barrier, swerving off course.   
  
"Clefairy's barrier attack!" Ami whispered, amazed.   
  
But the lightning was still channeling its electricity, and the weakened   
Clefairy strained to keep her barrier up, fighting a losing battle.   
  
Tears lit up in Usagi's eyes. "Moonbeam... you're so brave..."   
  
"Usagi, lets go while we can!" Ami ran for it, dashing away from the   
lightning's direction.   
  
"Clefairy fairy!" Moonbeam also urged Usagi to run, but her trainer   
refused.   
  
"I'm not leaving without you!" Usagi screamed, rushing to her pokemon's   
side in a rare gesture of bravery and one of true compassion. And, as the   
barrier broke, Ami could only scream silently as the lighting finally opened its   
horrendous jaw of crackling electricity, as if to swallow its quarry in its   
jagged, blinding light.   
  
"Mars fire ignite!" Someone was screaming an attack, and it wasn't Usagi.   
Suddenly, a ball of fire twisted and impacted with the thunderbolt, causing a   
small explosion. Usagi, hugging her Clefairy tight, skidded on her back   
painfully through the mud from the impact, but otherwise seemed okay. Ami looked   
around to see their savior, and saw... no one. She quickly rushed to her   
friend.   
  
"Usagi! Can you get up?" She whispered urgently. The rain had stopped now,   
but in the distance, she could see the Dragonair powering up another attack.   
  
Usagi moaned a bit, but struggled to get up. Ami supported her, as Usagi   
finally stood, shakily, with her Clefairy in one arm. Suddenly, a voice.   
  
"Over here!"   
  
Ami jerked her head towards the sound. Some few meters away, a bush was   
moving, waving madly. Taking her chances, she hauled Usagi and herself to the   
bushes, jumping into whatever or whoever lay there before blacking out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl frowned in annoyance as she realized that the casualties were no   
longer conscious. Pushing back her long ebony-black hair, she sighed and tried   
to decide what to do. The two girls looked to be no older than she herself, and the   
Clefairy was in a critical condition. She was just glad that the rain and storm had   
cleared, a sign that the attacker and his/her Dragonair must have given up their   
persuit. She frowned. That was strange... why would they be after those two   
girls? Their pokemon didn't seem that strong either.   
  
The blue-haired girl was waking up, and she greeted them, ignoring the   
girl's half-moans.   
  
"Ohh... where am I?" The blue-haired girl exclaimed, one hand to her forehead.   
"Oh!" The girl's eyes grew round as she noticed the new girl for the first time. "You're  
the one who saved me, right?"  
  
In response, the 'new girl' pushed back another long strand of errant hair, and nodded. "You could say that." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the blue-haired girl now looking at her warily.   
"Look, I'm not going to bite your head off." She snapped, a bit too angrily.   
  
The shy girl blushed and looked to the group, her short hair bobbing   
furiously. "Uh... no, I didn't mean it that way... It's just that... never   
mind." With a resolute expression on her face, the girl looked up again, her   
composure regained.   
  
"My name's Ami, and thanks for rescuing us." The blue-haired youth smiled.   
  
Her own slanted black eyes widened at the generosity and she too gave a   
strained smile. "You can call me Rei."  
  
"This is Usagi, and her Clefairy, Moonbeam." Ami pointed to the other two   
unconscious figures and frowned. "I sure hope they're okay..."  
  
"Nothing to it, they just passed out." Rei remarked airily. "Come on,   
lets get you to my temple. You probably need a change of clothes."  
  
Ami paused. "If that's all right with you." She answered slowly.  
  
"Of come off it." Rei waved a dismissing hand before taking out her   
pokeball. "Lets get them to the temple, Hestia."   
  
Upon being released, the pokemon, a lively fire horse Ponyta, quickly   
summed up Rei's orders and let her and Ami strap Usagi on its back. Then, the   
pokemon pawed its hoof, giving its master a look of readiness. Rei nodded, and she, Ami   
and Usagi were off. Ami had chosen to carry the quite tattered looking Clefairy   
in one hand, since the Ponyta already had enough to carry - or balance, by the   
way Usagi was positioned.   
  
Rei walked a bit, one hand on her Ponyta's muzzle, steadying her pokemon.   
  
"Um... your pokemon's really beautiful." Ami commented.   
  
Rei flashed a smile. "My Ponyta's one of a kind."  
  
"Oh..." Ami paused for a moment. "Is that the one that saved us with   
that... uh... neat attack?" Ami questioned tremulously.   
  
"Huh?" Rei was surprised that the girl even knew it was a specially   
powered secret attack that she had developed herself. "Nah. Hestia here is great when it comes to speed, but its still a bit shaky experience wise. That attack was done by Mars."  
  
"And Mars is...?" Ami prompted.  
  
"... My Vulpix." Rei had caught on. "She's my first, you know, and very   
special. "  
  
"You're special too."   
  
Rei jerked at that comment. "What did you say?" The tone was challenging.   
  
Ami looked uncomfortable. "I mean... you must have a certain power to, to   
be able to create a different attack for the pokemon you love. My guess would be   
that your ability to enhance pokemon from your powers lie in fire type pokemon."   
  
:So, this girl knows about it too...: Raye thought to herself. But how?   
"Yeah that's right. I guess you could say that Mars and I share a special power   
with each other."  
  
The blue haired girl only nodded. "Usagi does too. Her and her Clefairy."  
  
Rei looked sharply at the girl, her face so serene as she lay quite   
unmoving on Ponyta's back. "Hmmm... I should have known. I suppose you also have   
this gift?" She accused.   
  
"I guess you could say that." Ami tried to make it sound unimportant, but   
Rei took note.   
  
:This is where it gets quite interesting:...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So after the boss of the Rockets, Giovanni, somehow just disappeared, a   
new leader took place over the organization of Team Rocket, and they therefore   
they are still dedicated to corrupting the world and causing evil, using pokemon   
of course." Rei concluded.   
  
They were now at her house, or rather, temple, and Usagi had finally woken   
out of her coma, although she was still in quite a daze right now. She only   
caught a few words of what Rei had said, as her brain still wasn't functioning   
properly. Ami had told her she suffered from a minor concussion, but Usagi had   
no clue what a concussion was. All she knew was that her head hurt. A lot.   
  
Ami frowned. "Why doesn't anyone stop them?"  
  
Immediately, Rei shook her head. "Its too dangerous. Team Rocket has a lot   
of state-of-the-art technology, and a multitude of secret connections, hiding in   
unknown places. Not many people like to talk about them."  
  
Usagi stood up, ignoring the sudden lightheadedness. "I think we should at   
least try to stop them. Who's in with me?"  
  
Rei stared at Usagi as if she had suddenly grown donkey ears. Ami thought   
for a moment that Rei was about to explode.   
  
"Its too DANGEROUS! Are you out of your mind?" Rei did the predictable.   
  
Usagi, determined, shook her head. "You don't understand! Lots of innocent   
people and pokemon are probably getting hurt and if I can make a difference and   
save innocent lives, then I will."  
  
Clefairy trilled, agreeing.   
  
"They can NEUTRALISE ANY pokemon's attacks!" Rei was still   
hyperventilating.   
  
Usagi was at a loss of words for that, but Ami cut in. "Rei, can they   
neutralize attacks that are powered by a trainer's own energy?"  
  
Rei paused, giving the longest most unbelievable stare at Ami.   
  
"Ami... you're a genius!" The raven-haired girl suddenly shouted,   
ecstatic. "Of course! Why didn't I think so before..."  
  
Usagi simply scratched her head, confused. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Duh, ODANGO ATAMA, anyone would have figured out by now that the only   
reason that Team Rocket member chased after you was because they probably used   
their pokemon to Foresee your potential in causing their downfall." Rei said, as   
if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
Usagi's eyes bugged out. "I AM NOT an ODANGO ATAMA!!" She screeched,   
indignantly and furiously tring to pummel Rei, who was easily to fast for her.   
  
Rei, much to Usagi's surprise and chagrin, stuck out her tongue, but not   
before shouting. "You're right - you're a ODANGO _AND_ MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
That was too much for Usagi, and she sat there blowing steam while her   
Clefairy tried to calm her down. Finally Usagi decided she better do what was   
best for her....  
  
... and stuck her tongue out at Rei. Thus began a tongue fight.   
Ami shook her head and sighed while Moonbeam decided that perhaps Ami   
would be the better company. Both had large sweatdrops rolling down their heads as they watched the battle of the tongues. Ami smiled, to no one in particular.   
  
"We're gonna make a great team!" She whispered to the Clefairy.  
  
"Cle!" Clefairy answered, in emphasis.   
  
************************************  
  
Clefairy says:  
  
Clefairy clefairy fairy cle fairy fairy!  
  
Rei: (aside) Uh... what happened to Zoo?  
  
Usagi: (aside) She knocked herself out by reading too many fanfics.  
  
Rei: By the way, what the heck is your Clefairy saying?  
  
Usagi: That broken umbrellas and chairs taste very good on your flashlight!  
  
Rei: (sweatdrops) Suuuuuuuure..... 


	3. understanding

Author's note: Gomen ne. I seem to have forgotten all those disclaimers. Well   
here they are: I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon but I TRULY wish I did. A) I   
would be really rich. B) I wouldn't have to worry about writing disclaimers   
every single time I post a chapter. Ummm... okay... back to the wonderful (cough   
cough) program...  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next day, the team headed out towards Saffron City, known as the   
Golden City of Commerce and more importantly, the original headquarters of Team   
Rocket. Usagi sighed as she took out her single Boulder Badge, admiring its   
pretty color.   
  
"And I thought I was here for badges - who knew that I was going to save   
the world from evil instead?" She commented.   
  
Rei couldn't resist a retort. "It's not that glamorous, you know. For one   
thing, Rocket pokemon are stronger than normal ones, and we have to rely on our   
own energy because they are mostly resistant to attacks powered by a normal   
pokemon."  
  
"We basically power our own energy into our special pokemon to fuel their   
attacks, right?" Ami added.   
  
"I guess you could say that." The raven-haired girl answered. "However..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well..." Rei continued, hesitating a bit, "I'm not sure, but there is a   
prophecy about the legendary pokemon, nine in all, which have powers stronger   
than any other pokemon. I believe that they would be able to also fight off Team   
Rocket."  
  
Usagi digested that information. "But, don't they have trainers?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "That's why I'm not so sure about them. If they did   
have their rightful trainers, the nine combined with the power of their trainers   
are capable of changing the balance of the world. They alone can decide the fate   
of humans and pokemon alike."  
  
"Wow..." Was all Usagi could voice.   
  
"However, Team Rocket is also searching for these nine legendary pokemon.   
If they should capture them first... then the world would fall into their evil   
hands and pokemon would serve no more than to be slaves. The delicate balance   
between humans an pokemon would be forever broken." Rei looked sadly at the   
ground, in deep thought.   
  
"Let's get on and stop Team Rocket then!" Impatient would be the best word   
describing Usagi's behaviour.   
  
"It's not that easy, Usagi," Ami warned, ever so cautious, " Team Rocket   
is a giant organization. We have to plan out a more detailed plan."  
  
"Besides, Team Rocket is only one of the larger known associations. There   
are many more corrupted organizations like Team Rocket that we don't know about."  
Rei added.   
  
"Hmmm... " Ami pondered. "If we took out Team Rocket, then we would be   
taking out a great chunk of this impending evil. However... we're just three   
people... not enough against so many. I think we should go and search for the   
legendary pokemon to help us. Then we at least have a chance."  
  
"And if Team Rocket shows its face in the process, we're gonna kick its   
butt." The raven-haired girl held up a fist to emphasize her point."  
  
Usagi blinked. Well... at least they had found a mission now. "Well girls,   
lets HIT THE TOAD!!!" She shouted, rather over-enthusiastically.   
  
There was a big pause... then....  
  
"Ummm... Usagi... isn't it hit the ROAD?" Ami finally added after telling   
herself a couple of times "I will not laugh". Rei wasn't as successful.   
  
"Road... toad...shmoad.... Same thing..." Usagi waved a hand airily, as if   
the change would have made no difference whatsoever. Usagi was just eager to get   
going with the mission. She could finally use her pokemon and save the world   
from... huh? She then realized that Ami and Rei weren't following her anymore,   
and looked back.   
  
"Uhh... girls... what's so funny?" Usagi was even more lost when both of   
them began to laugh even harder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to the three girls, someone - make that some three - were looking   
at them, watching and judging their very actions. A graceful and gentle   
turquoise-haired girl perhaps a couple years older than Usagi held a beautifully   
ornate mirror in which reflected not her own reflection but the reflections of   
her objective - in this case, what Usagi, Ami and Rei were doing. The other one   
was a taller blond, her hair cut short until it more than subtly suggested that   
her appearance resembled that of a boy's, made even more so with her blazer, tie   
and all. Behind both the girls stood an older woman, physically drawing near the   
age of her mid-twenties. She stood, her darker skin blending half against the   
shadows as she too pondered the scenes through the mirror. Even though the other   
two murmured and consulted each other, she stood, quite a bit away by herself,   
in silent thought.   
  
"They are not yet aware that their true powers and are restricted to the   
planetary elements." The sandy-haired woman, Haruka's, words were short and cut   
to the point, her troubled blue-grey eyes scanning the horizon. "Yet, they begin   
to suspect the true problem-at-hand. Team Rocket is only a pawn in the real   
conflict. What really matters is that the balance between humans and pokemon are   
fading, leading our world to chaos."  
  
"If the bond between humans and pokemon is broken, then the very elements   
will rebel, and the eternal chaos and destruction of the world will begin."   
The graceful teal-haired Michiru sighed as she restated the truth.   
  
The tall blond woman turned, her hair tousled in the wind as her cloudy   
eyes reflected the trouble that would come. "This is the beginning, then."  
  
Her partner nodded, never taking her eyes off the glistening sheen of her   
mirror. "The conflict shall start. The legendary pokemon have to be found at all   
costs. They are the only catalysts we have to help preserve the balance."  
  
Almost at one with the shadows, the elder, dark-green haired woman shifted her   
stance until her reserved burgundy eyes fell upon the younger pair. "We will   
begin our mission and let them continue theirs."  
  
Haruka sighed, giving a half-smile of ironic regret. "I can't believe we   
too have such a great part in this battle to come."  
  
For a moment, the older of the trio, Setsuna, hesitated, as if pondering   
whether to ignore such a blatant comment. Yet, like always, she was there to reason.   
"It was a measure of destiny, as we were destined to be here."  
"Chaos. Evil. Death. Silence. They all stand in our way." Michiru was   
perplexed by the many conflicts.   
  
"Our destiny is waiting. We will succeed."   
  
And like one, they nodded, agreeing, knowing.   
  
***************  
  
"Seel, use your headbutt attack!"   
  
Ami had no clue why she was doing this. Upon arriving at the infamous   
Vermilion city, the country's port city, Ami had accidentally bumped into a rather   
rude and rough-mannered brunette, who had then let the best of her temper control   
her. As a result, they were now deeply engaged in a pokemon battle, both   
trainers unwilling to admit their wrong. After all, Ami thought, all she had   
done was simply accidentally bumped into her - it wasn't as if she had done it   
on purpose. Unknown to her, the hot-tempered pony-tailed brunette was thinking   
the same.   
  
"Mareep, thundershock that screwed Seel!" The tall brunette commanded,   
quite gruffly.   
  
Ami mentally flinched at the girl's choice of language and watched as her   
Seel charged with its headbutt, hitting the Mareep square in the back and smiled   
with satisfaction as the impact made the electric sheep-like pokemon lose its   
balance and completely mis-aim its thundershock. Since electric type pokemon had   
a natural advantage over water and ice types, Ami made a mental note not to use   
power but strategy.   
  
The brunette was getting annoyed now. This was the third time that that   
stupid girl had used the same strategy to stop her Mareep from getting the   
better of her Seel. A sense of pride was at stake and she was not going to lose   
it.   
  
"Use your Supreme Thunder!" She roared and her pokemon immediately charged   
up its hidden power, electric sparks flying everywhere. The brunette smiled in   
satisfaction, her ponytail bobbing a bit from her nod. Very few pokemon ever   
survived under her special attack.  
  
Ami's eyes widened as she realized that this attack was not normal one.   
She immediately whipped out her mini-data computer (which she had worked on as a   
collaborated project with Professor Oak) and scanned what it was doing. Strange   
results flashed on the small screen, and she knew it was time to counter before   
it could get any worse.   
  
"Seel, use Mercury Bubbles, now!" The blue-haired girl seriously hoped that it   
did what she thought it did or else the battle was about to end very soon. She   
began to concentrate hard, channeling the energy within her to her pokemon,   
forming the attack into the wanted strategy.  
  
The Mareep sparkled with charged energy and it suddenly released it, oddly   
resembling the lightning that had chased Usagi and Ami in Cerulean. Ami's Seel   
(Mercury), sensing a potential KO, immediately released its own attack. From its   
mouth spurted a multitude of icy blue bubbles that grew and expanded until only   
a thick fog surrounded the sea-lion pokemon's general area. Confused, the Mareep   
realized that it had seriously lost its attack accuracy, as the Seel was nowhere   
to be seen in the large cloud of mist.   
  
"Wow..." Usagi, a spectator, exclaimed. "That must be both their special   
attacks."  
  
"But Ami's is more defensive than offensive." Rei mused. "And it works   
well too."  
  
Usagi turned to Rei. "I wonder what's your 'special attack', Rei."   
  
Rei had a gleam of superiority to her eyes as she turned away from the   
prodding Usagi. "Nah... not telling."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaassssse?" Usagi's voice now had a pathetic whine to it,   
which only annoyed the raven-haired girl even more.   
  
"Get out of my face, ODANGO ATAMA!" She screeched a bit too loudly.   
Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the   
ruckus. Rei found herself turning an unhealthy shade of bright red, realizing   
that she couldn't explain herself. It only made her angrier to see Usagi   
smirking in the background.   
  
Rei opened her mouth to make a verbal comeback when suddenly everything exploded   
in smoke. It was stagnant and billowed with fumes that forced people to cough   
uncontrollably. In the corner of her watery eyes, Rei could see shadowy figures   
within the thick plume of smoke, strategically placing themselves around... oh   
no...  
  
"Ami..." She called weakly, wondering if the blue-haired girl could hear at all.  
  
Ami, who had all her mental focus on her attack, was caught completely by   
surprise. As she felt the impact of being at the receiving end of the   
Smokescreen, she couldn't help but wonder who was attacking. And then it   
clicked. She immediately turned to the brunette, her eyes pleading.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I did." She managed to choke out. "But I need... your   
help... to get out of this... mess." Her words were becoming harder to speak   
out, smoke choking her every gasp for breath. How she longed for clean air!   
  
The brunette nodded, controlling her coughs with sheer willpower. "I don't like   
these intruders." Her fists clenched themselves tightly at that comment. "So   
I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of 'em."  
  
Ami nodded. She was about to take out her computer, when suddenly, shadowy   
hands came out from nowhere, and grabbed her Seel, while another pair covered her   
mouth and pulled her, effectively muffling her scream.   
  
The brunette watched as more hands tried to grab her Mareep, but she   
wasn't as slow as the other. With an amazing amount of strength for someone   
toxicated by Smokescreen, she blindly performed a knifehand strike at the   
almost-invisible opponent, smiling with pleasure as she heard and audible   
"whooph". Like her trainer, the Mareep fought with amazing aggressiveness,   
charging head down at its opponents and generally hoping for a direct hit. But,   
even with their strength and physical prowess, they could not prevent the steady   
streams of figures from attacking them, nor the oppressing weight of the   
smokescreen, which was beginning to take toll on their bodies. Sooner or later,   
they would have to give in...  
  
"Cresent Beam!" A voice shouted from nowhere. A brilliant flash of light   
errupted in front of the brunette, and she heard several voices curse from   
behind her. Almost immediately, the smokescreen began to disappear, leaving   
several figures wearing black, with a large "R" emblazoned on the chest of their   
shirt.   
  
"Team Rocket!" Rei hissed, angry. She took out a pokeball, ready for battle,   
when the Rocket figures suddenly threw a smokebomb, leaving a stream of smoke   
and some very baffled girls. They had disappeared.   
  
The brunette looked anxiously for the blue-haired girl and her Seel that had   
disappeared. Scanning everywhere only confirmed the sinking sensation in her   
mind.   
  
"Ami!" Usagi exclaimed, looking around for the first time, her eyes still a bit   
blurry from the excess smoke. "She's gone!"  
  
Rei frowned. "Team Rocket took her!"  
  
"Who's Ami?" This voice was the same as the voice that had rescued with an   
attack, and sounded perky and feminine. Everyone turned to see a blonde-haired   
girl, the same age as them, with blue eyes and long hair that reminded everyone   
else oddly of Usagi. She sported a red bow on her hair, and wore her hair down,   
the only noticeable difference.   
  
"Hi! I'm Minako!" The blonde exclaimed, smiling and waving at everyone. Beside   
her was a Meowth, shaking its head in an exasperated manner.   
  
Usagi greeted the newcomer with a brilliant smile of her own, making everyone   
else again unnerved by the uncanniness of their similarity in appearance. "I'm   
Usagi, and this is Rei (here she gestured) and that's... that's..." Usagi   
realized that she didn't know the brunette's name.   
  
The brunette, returning her pokemon, turned to smile faintly at Usagi. "I'm   
Makoto."  
  
Minako frowned. "Isn't Makoto a guy's na-"  
  
"I know, I know." Makoto gestured, frustrated. "Its not my fault."  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was wondering if she was the only sane person of the four. "Hi   
guys? How can you talk so nicely and sweetly when one of our FRIENDS is   
MISSING?" She all but screamed the last two sentences.   
  
Usagi 'eeped' and fell quiet. "Sorry", she turned to Minako and Makoto. "Gotta   
run. Duty calls."  
  
"Wait." Minako interrupted. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To save Ami from Team Rocket." Usagi replied, as if it was the most obvious   
thing in the world.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Makoto's decision was firm, and Usagi jerked a bit at the   
suddenness of that choice.   
  
"Then, I guess I'll come too!" Minako sounded cheerful about the whole thing.   
"After all, I'm Minako the Great!" Here, she flashed a smile, and held her hand   
up in a v-sign. Her Meowth sweatdropped.   
  
Rei and Usagi exchanged glances.   
  
"Its nice of you guys to offer..." Rei began, "But you don't really know us, and   
we don't want you to get involved."  
  
"I think it involves us a lot." Makoto answered. "From what I saw, Team Rocket   
was after both Ami and I because we used a special attack, one that was channeled from our  
own energy. Even Minako has this ability, and most likely you guys too. Therefore, we're connected to the same purpose."  
  
Rei was at a loss of words. "But..."  
  
"Look. We made this choice. Its ours, not yours." Minako said. "Besides, I have   
a feeling that this wasn't by accident that all of us met, each with an ability   
to call upon power to aid a pokemon. Notice how no one else can do that? Don't   
you think, then, that it's sorta kinda rare that all FIVE of us just happened to   
be here?" The last point was emphasized so that no one missed out on its   
significance.   
  
Finally, Rei gave in, sighing. "Fine with me."  
  
And Usagi smiled. "Let's go!" With the four of them together, she finally felt   
like it all belonged. Now, just to rescue Ami...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Credits as always, go out to Myst_Lady and anyone who has the patience to read and review this fic! Thanks a lot for your support!  
  
Zoo says:  
  
Getting captured is not cool. If you can avoid it, avoid getting captured.   
  
Eevee muse: (facefault) That's not a moral!  
  
Zoo: It isn't, but Ami follows it ^-^ (promptly ducks flames from Ami lovers) 


	4. Calling

I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I love 'em but I can't have 'em. What a   
tragedy (sob sob). Yeah... well... here is the fourth chapter of this lovely   
never-ending fic. Never-ending cause I'm outta ideas (as usual)  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ami looked at her position. She was tied and shackled, her body slumped   
against a vertical prop of some sort. She assumed it was a board. A tingling   
sensation of fear began to sweep through her. Now that Team Rocket had found   
her, what were they going to do with her? Her mind chilled at the thought, and   
even more at the thought of her pokemon, Mercury, and where it was at the   
moment. Closing her eyes, Ami tried to sense the aura of her Seel, and met   
nothing but a strange barrier. This barrier seemed to block all her powers from   
projecting, encasing and effectively stranding Ami from any possible escape. Her   
mind wailed at the implications of losing their only hope - the power to resist   
whatever force Team Rocket had against pokemon attacks. But now, even that hope   
was lost. Ami fervently hoped that Usagi had enough common sense not to come  
- that would simply be overkill. She looked around, taking a good focus of her surroundings. It seemed as if she was in a plain white room, with some strange   
equipment on the side, containing multitudes of dials and data that both fascinated   
and repulsed her. Another side contained a shelf, full of glass tubing,  
and beside her was a large tube, encased with thick-looking glass.   
It was quite large - in fact, large enough to fit a human in it. Realizing the sudden   
implications it brought, Ami shuddered, hoping, wishing, and most of all,   
desperately calculating a way to get out of this mess.  
  
Suddenly, the door slipped open, revealing a fragile-looking girl, who   
seemed younger than even Ami herself, wearing a rather too-big-for-her labcoat.   
Her eyes were dark and serious, and regarded Ami with a fashionable sense of   
calm, almost shyly at first. Ami glanced at this girl, and her heart sank when   
she saw the red "R" emblazoned on the back of the girl's labcoat.   
  
"So. What are you going to do with me?" Ami asked, trying to sound   
nonchalant. So far, she was failing, and the girl knew it.   
  
She jerked her head in Ami's direction, her black hair swirling a bit   
around her, barely touching her shoulders. She seemed uncertain, as her gaze   
flickered to Ami, and then quickly to the ground.   
  
"I've heard about people like you." She finally whispered, her voice   
barely audible. Ami strained to make out the words. "Strange stories about   
humans able to power their pokemon through a bond not thought scientifically   
possible." Here, she stopped, as if debating whether to say this or not. "My   
father's a scientist here. He studies cases like this, but I don't agree with   
them."   
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Then, are you..." She couldn't utter what she wanted   
- it almost seemed impossible, now that she was in the heart of trouble.   
  
And yet, the young girl nodded, pushing back stray strands of hair. Her   
violet eyes locked into Ami's, so haunted and sad, that Ami had to break the eye   
contact before her emotions betrayed themselves.   
  
"Tell me." The girl murmured. "What's it like to bond with a pokemon?"   
Here, her voice seemed almost hopeful, an eager child waiting for a story.  
  
It was incredulous, Ami, tied to a board, telling this girl about...well,   
her experiences. Ami doubted whether she could trust the girl, but it wasn't as   
if she could loose anything from telling. After all, Team Rocket could only   
understand the scientific. Her mind went over all the implications, and she   
finally gave in. "Well, you can feel the power inside you when you battle, and   
when you channel the power to your pokemon" - here, she closed her eyes,   
imagining and reliving the event - "you feel as if you are at one with your   
pokemon, looking through its eyes, and having its attacks, its power laid out in   
front of you. Essentially, you become your pokemon for a that single moment when   
you combine powers."  
  
The girl listened, enraptured by Ami's words, before turning away slowly.   
Ami watched, wary, as the black-haired girl began typing an intricate series of   
codes onto the screen. There was a slight beep, and a pokeball fell into the   
slot in front of the girl.   
  
Ami recognized it immediately. Her pokeball.   
  
With a swift motion, the girl swiped a card through a slot on the side of   
the wall, and immediately, Ami's shackles were released. The blue-haired girl   
fell to the floor with a soft thud, her feet weak from not standing so long. Ami   
massaged her ankles a bit, getting the blood into them. Something klunked close   
to her, and she turned around, seeing her pokeball on the floor. With hesitance,   
she touched it, picked it up, and let out a sigh of relief. Her Seel was in   
there. And, with a gratuitous smile, Ami turned to her unknown benefactor.   
  
"Thank-" Ami stopped in mid-sentence. She was gone.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Usagi sorely missed Ami. Even with three other people beside her, she felt   
unsecure and lost. If only Ami was here with her computer... but she had no time   
for useless wishes. Another Team Rocket member passed by them, and the quartet   
sunk into the shadows, wary. They had found the Rocket headquarters in   
Vermillion easily enough - Makoto had used her Magnemite's Detect to locate the   
place. The hard part, after sneaking in, was to make sure that Team Rocket   
didn't see them. Which was kind of hard when you were traveling in such a large   
group.  
  
After hiding, and nearly being caught by yet another Team Rocket member,   
Usagi was getting a little ticked off.   
  
"Why don't we just steal a lab coat, and then we'll look like them." Usagi   
grumbled.  
  
Minako thought about that for a moment. "Great idea! When in Rome, dress   
like the Romans do." She exclaimed smartly.   
  
"Its act, not dress." A voice said from the background.  
  
Everyone jumped, and Makoto slid into a defensive position, ready for the   
onslaught if necessary. But none came. Out of the shadows crept not a Team   
Rocket member, but Ami, looking very perturbed. On one hand she held her mini-  
computer, and combined with the lab coat she was disguised in, she looked   
extremely... well... scientifically nerdy. But not in a bad way.   
  
Ami gave a little smile, shaking her head a bit to clear away her   
thoughts. "Looking for me?" She asked, sweetly.   
  
The only answer to that was a pause, followed by a very mutual:  
"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET OUT??"  
  
Ami jumped, nervously looking around while telling the others to be quiet.   
"I'll tell you when we leave this place." Here, she shuddered a bit, and   
lowered her voice. "I've seen what they do with the pokemon   
here, and I can guarantee you, it's not pleasant."  
  
All the other girls nodded, Rei resisting the urge to say a small 'amen',   
and with no other words, they began their way out, oblivious to the trio   
watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three observed the younger girls, following them at a close distance   
as the girls made their way out of the Rocket headquarters. Although wearing the   
significant Rocket lab coats, they looked out of place; in a way, even more so   
than the other girls.   
  
The sandy blond swept a hand through her short hair. "They made it out."  
  
"Mmm." Was the aqua-haired girl's only reply. She peered in her mirror,   
brows furrowing. "But even my mirror won't tell me their purpose."  
  
"Their purpose is what you know, and not what you seek to find." Setsuna   
answered, her garnet eyes steady.   
  
Haruka nodded, slightly. "Ironic how they came at the same time we did."   
She seemed thoughtful over her comment.  
  
"Maybe we are all bonded together somehow." Michiru observed.   
  
"Maybe." Haruka sounded dubious. "But they don't understand half of it,   
and telling the truth to them would only hurt them."  
  
Setsuna sighed, looking far older than she was. "I wish I could. I really   
do wish."  
  
Michiru turned to Setsuna, hope filling her eyes. "Will they be able to   
find their guardians?"  
  
And Setsuna nodded. "Of course. Its their destiny."  
  
The trio nodded to each other, and blinked out, as if they were never   
there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako looked around, feeling rather giggly and happy. Of course, she was   
usually giggly and happy, but hey, that was what Minako was all about! She   
looked at the group she was travelling, sighing contently.   
  
"You know, I haven't gone travelling for a long time." She exclaimed.   
"Especially when it involved cool stuff like rescuing the world from evil and   
such."  
  
Rei looked at Minako. "You mean, you've rescued evil before?"  
  
Minako's only reply was a cheerful grin. "Just a tad here and there,   
nothing like this."  
For a moment, she became serious, very un-Minako-like. "This will determine the   
fate of the world, and we are risking more than our lives."  
  
Makoto looked strangely at the blonde-haired girl. "The fate of the   
world?" She echoed.   
  
Minako nodded, strands of blonde hair shaking eagerly. "Yup. If Team   
Rocket manages to control the pokemon and use them in bad ways, then they can   
take over the world. Even worse, they can destroy humans and pokemon alike,   
stopping at nothing."  
  
Ami was feeling a little drowsy, and she made no reply, simply pondering a   
bit to herself. She recalled what she had seen in the Rocket Headquarters and   
shuddered. Some of the stuff was simply unspeakable. Strange mangled half-  
pokemon half-humans, unwieldy creatures that stared at her from the tubes, with   
blank caving eyes. Others were pokemon mutated to such an extreme that even the   
most gentle was too gruesome for words. Ami closed her eyes, remembering.   
Flash.   
A Ninetales, pitch black, its head sprouting ivory horns that travelled along   
the ridge of its back.   
Flash.  
A Charizard, with skin like armoured steel plates, its forelegs and heels ending   
in sharp scythes.   
Flash.   
What looked like a hybrid   
between an Arbok and Houndoom, making it appear to be a sinuous and enlongonated   
greyhound, with steel horns protruding from its head. Its claws dripped of   
poison.   
And... here, Ami's memory hesitated, unsure of what she had seen. In the   
shadows, it appeared to be a sinister looking serpent, its body to vague for her   
to distinguish except that its tail ended in a strange scythe, the only part of   
the creature that reflected, not absorbed light. She had seen this pokemon in   
her research books before, or so she thought. Something poked at her memory,   
something about this...  
  
"Hey Ami! You still awake!" Shouted Usagi, staring strait into the blue-  
haired girl's blank face. Ami gasped, and almost fell backwards.   
  
Usagi stared. "Uh... sorry?"  
  
"N...no. I'm fine." Ami gave a false smile.   
  
The pigtailed girl gave an intent look on her friend. "You sure?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Of course."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's Clefairy came to a halt. And would not budge any furthur.   
Literally. Usagi, shocked, turned to her Clefairy.   
  
"Moonbeam, what's wrong?" Usagi turned to pick up her paralyzed pokemon.  
  
"Cle..." Moonbeam managed to stuggle, its body frozen stiffly in mid-stance.  
  
Ami and Rei both stared at Moonbeam, while Makoto rushed to help Usagi   
pick up her pokemon. After a few moments of struggling, they didn't even manage   
to budge the paralyzed pokemon.   
  
"I bet you Team Rocket is behind this." Rei muttered.   
  
Makoto looked at the ebony-haired girl. "They track us so effortlessly,   
that its like they're playing cat-and-mouse with us. At this rate, we'll end up   
betraying ourselves." She observed hopelessly.   
  
"Don't say that!" Usagi said, tears in her eyes. "Even if they're after   
us, we gotta at least try to fight against them." Here, she hugged her still   
pokemon. "I'm still willing to try."  
  
Rei nodded. "You know Usagi, you've got lots of gut. And I guess, yeah, I   
admire that." She paused, not quite sure why she just complimented Usagi. Could   
it be because she actually liked the girl? Rei hesitated that that thought.   
  
"We have to find who's doing this first." Ami reasoned, ever so logical.   
  
"There's no need."  
  
All girls turned around, to see who was speaking, and gasped (save Usagi,   
who didn't know who the person was). She seemed eighteen or so, with long black   
hair, that was tinted a faint green. Her eyes seemed a normal blue, but there   
was an unnaturual red aura to them. But what shocked the girls the most was the   
Team Rocket outfit she wore, a simple white Rocket shirt with black pants and   
boots.   
  
"S...Sa..." Minako stuttered, unable to bring herself to say it. It   
couldn't be! This was violated against all laws!  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "You can't trust anyone."  
  
Usagi was feeling pretty irked, not to mention completely confused. Sure,   
this was a Rocket member, but why the big fuss? Weren't there female Rocket   
members? "Look guys. I'm sure we can handle this Rocket member." Usagi   
encouraged. "Even if she is female."  
  
Had the situation been less intense, all the other girls would have   
SERIOUSLY facefaulted. Even the Rocket attacker sweatdropped.   
  
"Usagi." Makoto's voice was firm, her teeth clenched a bit, "I'm sorry if   
you wanted to battle for badges, but I think the Gym Leaders have such entered a   
major corruption scandal."  
  
That triggered nothing in Usagi's understanding. "Yeah... so?"  
  
"What she means is that this Rocket Member is none other than the Gym   
Leader of Saffron City, Sabrina." Rei finally answered the obvious.  
  
It took Usagi a few moments to digest that in. Then, "Oh... my..."  
  
Rei glared at Sabrina, practically radiating her anger. "What do you   
want?"  
  
Sabrina smiled. "A pact. A small promise."  
  
"Like what?" Makoto demanded, her emerald eyes radiating cold distrust.  
  
"That you leave, go back to your homes, and never again continue this   
silly little journey of yours." Sabrina's voice seemed oily, persuasive. "I'm   
sure that you all realized that its much better to just be at home than   
endangering your lives."  
  
Usagi, who had been quiet up to now, suddenly rose, her figure trying to   
be both imperious and commanding. "Never. You'd think that we would let creeps   
like you just plan the destruction of the world while we sit? We'll fight, and   
fight to the end." Here, the blonde looked around, eyes asking for her   
companions' support. And slowly and firmly, each one nodded, agreeing.   
  
"This is our planet." Usagi continued. "And we'll fight to keep it safe   
from people like you. So in the name of humans and pokemon alike, we'll punish   
you!"  
  
Sabrina's eyes simply flickered, amused. "Then, prepare to die." She   
stated calmly, not even moved by Usagi's speech. The Gym Leader of Saffron   
city's eyes glowed a dark red, and suddenly, the four girls were blasted into   
the air, landing painfully a few meters away from where they had just been. Like   
an eerie-looking figure of doom, Sabrina rose into the air, laughing a bit.  
  
"You're too easy." Her eyes gazed on each one. "Which one shall I finish   
off first?"  
  
Usagi whimpered, unable to move. "Eenie."   
  
Ami closed her eyes, her mind processing rapidly. "Meenie."  
  
Rei's eyes were furious, and it was as if she was muttering something.   
"Mienie."  
  
Makoto glared, her voice choked with anger. "Moe."   
  
With a swift motion, a grey blur rushed at Minako's throat, its   
gleaming teeth threatening to rip her neck apart and revel in the bloody   
entrails. Sabrina smiled faintly at the girl, whose eyes were wide open with   
pure fear.   
  
Suddenly, there was a small flash of light, and the attacking pokemon   
roared, its voice indignant at whatever had interrupted it's quarry.   
  
All the girls looked up to see a strange man, his face and age not quite   
appearant because he wore a long cloak that covered him for most of his body.   
The rest was also garbed in black, and made his figure seem subltely menacing.   
  
Sabrina glared at the newcomer, her eyes flashing furiously. With a blast   
of psychic energy, she send the rescuer tumbling, smiling a bit triumphantly   
afterwards.  
  
"Next time." She stated, "Don't interrupt me."  
  
But slowly, the cloaked figure got up. "Girls!" He shouted, in a   
commanding voice. "The secret to your power lies in your hearts. Open your   
hearts and you will defeat her!"  
  
Frankly, Sabrina almost choked and could have lost there for completely   
losing her composure at hearing such a cliched quote. Couldn't they at least   
hire better rescuers? She thought to herself.   
  
And luckily for the girls, that single moment when Sabrina lost her   
composure was also when she lost control of her paralysis on them. Usagi sighed   
in relief as she realized her limbs were free.   
  
"You," Usagi stated, glaring at Sabrina, who was preparing for another   
psychic blast, "Are Moon dust."  
  
"I don't think so." Sabrina calmly stated, and her eyes glowed a menacing   
red, forcing another blast of psychic energy at the girls. Most of them leapt   
out of the way, with the exception of Usagi, who stayed firm, defiant.   
  
And Usagi's Clefairy took that one split moment between attack release and   
impact to conjure a Barrier attack, which blasted away most of the energy.   
  
Sabrina glared at the Clefairy, and her eyes flashed once. Suddenly,   
behind her, something snarled, and leapt straight at Moonbeam.   
  
It seemed to be made of pure silver, feline-like, with a beautiful split   
tail. On its head was a single gem that glowed blood-red in the light. Usagi   
heard herself scream her Clefairy's name as it went crashing, severly damaged to   
the point of passing out. She rushed to rescue her pokemon, when Sabrina blocked   
the younger girl, her eyes flashing triumphantly.   
  
"I should have finished you off much earlier." She said, as if it was the   
most plainative thing in the world.   
  
"Try it." Makoto spat, and chose a pokeball, releasing her Mareep upon   
command.   
  
Ami, Rei, and Minako took Makoto's cue, and they too released their   
pokemon - a Seel, Vulpix, and Meowth, respectively.   
  
Even then, the added pokemon looked shrimpy in comparison to the evolved   
and angry pokemon that Sabrina weld, each one a potential weapon of disaster.   
There was the too-intelligent Alakazam, the strangely passive-looking Hypno, a   
wildly flapping Venomoth, its attenae bristling, and a rather comical-looking   
Mr. Mime. From the way that they held themselves, they looked neither passive   
nor comical.   
  
For a moment, there was a complete pause as both opposing groups   
hesistated to make the first attack. Then, it was all broken by a single word.   
  
"Kill." Said Sabrina, smiling wickedly.   
  
And her pokemon bore upon the girls' pokemon with legendary, unbeatable   
frenzy.   
  
Usagi could have cried as she watched Ami's Seel struggle to remain   
standing, bruised and bleeding severly from several gashes a Venomoth had dealt   
with its deadly mandibles when psychic power hadn't satisfied its need. And   
Usagi could hear Makoto curse as her Mareep cried in pain, its body giving a   
visible thud upon impact on the group. Somewhere else, Minako was trying to   
protect her Meowth, bracing the wounds for herself, in an uncanny sacrifice. And   
admist all the brawling and battling, Usagi screamed, so loud and pure that it   
seemed to shake the very air molecules themselves.   
  
"STOP IT!"   
  
For it moment, it did seem as everyone stopped, but as Usagi looked   
closer, she realized that it was something else. Somehow, time was slowing down.   
Confused, Usagi tried to make sense out of this, when suddenly she heard a   
strange humming from the distance.  
  
:Where are you?: A voice seemed to blaze in her mind, full of fire and   
light.   
  
Usagi whimpered at the sheer power of that voice.   
  
:WHERE are you?: The voice demanded, its tone firm and commanding.  
  
Again, Usagi hesistated to answer, but she did, defiant of its power. " I   
am here!"  
  
It paused, as if thinking.  
:Are you worthy?: It finally asked, dubious.  
  
"I... I don't know." Usagi admitted.   
  
:Did you protect your friends?: Its demanded, unrelenting.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I tried, but I can't!"  
  
:Of course you can, little one. Call me, and you can.:   
  
Confused, Usagi looked around, but saw only a strange white mist   
surrounding her, her friends nowhere in sight. "But, how?"  
  
:Use your heart: It replied, and it seemed gentle and calm in tone now.   
  
Usagi nodded, and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye, she could see the   
power, shifting growing stronger with the presence of this voice. She could feel   
its brilliant pearly-white light, and it beckoning her to set it free and   
release it, for it to help her and not be helpless anymore. And, accepting,   
Usagi freed the caged power, letting it soar from her into the sky, still part   
of her but strangely separate.   
  
The sky burned with brilliant light, and the glowing flame that Usagi had   
released solidified, still too brilliant to look at for along time. The fog had   
cleared and time seemed to have resumed, but no one else could move or even   
twitch.   
  
The other girls gasped as they saw the flying creature, and only Ami, who   
had conducted pokemon research after research knew it for its true name.  
"Ho-oh?"  
  
  
************************************  
  
Zoo says:  
  
Ho-oh is a really stupid pokemon name. Its sounds just plain odd.   
  
Oddish: Odd!  
  
Zoo: Ara.... (sweatdrops)  
Also, thanks again to Myst_Lady and the support given out through the reviews! If you're  
a Sailor Moon fan, go check out my other fics (that is, if you have the time)  
  
Sabrina: Hi Zoo! I'm here to get back on you for making me so evil in this fic.  
  
Zoo: o.O;;; I didn't mean to! It was my... uh... my Eevee muse's fault! Yeah!  
  
(Zoo's Eevee muse is currently on vacation)  
  
Sabrina: Yeah, whatever. Any last words, Zoo?  
  
Zoo: -_-;;; 


	5. author's note... sorry for the interrupt...

We (actually, I ) interrupt you to bring you this message:  
  
Gomen... I'm probably interrupting your reading, but I realized that perhaps not everyone knows what every single pokemon is since not everyone is an insane pokemon fanatic like me. Therefore, I shall take this time to explain some pokemon, out of 250 (and some more!) that might possibly appear in this story. Of course, I'll explain the ones which have appeared and will appear ^^...  
If you know pokemon well enough, then please by all means skip this part...  
  
Clefairy: Known as the fairy pokemon, they reside on Mt. Moon, a secluded place filled with winding caverns. It is said at they appear at night (on Mondays if you have gold/silver) to perform an unknown ritual and dance in the spirit of the moon. Therefore, Clefairy have a mystery linkage to the moon. They are about 1'4" in size, quite chubby and cute, sporting brown triangle ears and small beady eyes. The pre-evolution of Clefairy is Cleffa, and Clefairy evolves with a moon stone to become the gentle Clefable. They are a normal type.   
  
Seel: A sea lion pokemon, that looks like a white sea lion with cute button eyes and a tongue which often sticks out ^^. They are of an ice/water variety, and can be found on the Seafoam and Whirl Islands. Seel evolves into Dewgong, a more majestic and larger sea-lion. Seels are about 2' and something (gomen, I don't know the exact measure...) long. Ami's bonded pokemon is a Seel.   
  
Vulpix: A cute and rare fire fox pokemon, which looks like a cute red-brown fox with six tails and large, intelligent eyes. Vulpix is a fire type pokemon and can be found in a variety of areas (depending where you look). With a fire stone, Vulpix evolves into Ninetales, known as a highly intelligent fox pokemon, which has, no doubt, nine tails. Rei's bonded pokemon is Vulpix.  
  
Mareep: A sheep pokemon, with fluffy yellowish white wool and dark blue skin. Despite its cute appearance, Mareep are tough and an excellent starting pokemon in Gold/Silver/Crystal, about 3 feet in width (?). Mareep are electric type pokemon, and evolve once into Flaffy, and again into Ampharos. Makoto starts off bonded to a Mareep.   
  
Meowth: Meowth are common enough in any Pokemon version. They are highly similar to a cat, with a good luck charm on its head. Oddly enough, Meowth have no (drawn) noses. They are of a normal variety, and evolve into a tough-looking cat pokemon, Persain. Minako has a Meowth as her bonded pokemon.   
  
(these are a bit of a spoiler, but I wont put the names of the trainers to the pokemon for now...)  
  
Skarmory: This pokemon is considered quite rare, and looks like a bird covered in steel, with silvery steel wings and body armour. Even its beak and head is covered with steel. Its about three feet tall (maybe a bit larger) and of the flying and steel type. Although burdened somewhat by its steel, Skarmory has an agility attack that can make it VERY fast... (hint hint)  
  
Azumarril: This is the evolved version of Marril, which looks like a large water rabbit with floppy ears. Its body is basically oval and blue, with a white bubble pattern on it, making it look deceivingly cute. Azumarril are of a water type, and cannot be found anywhere (in Pokemon games, anyway) but their pre-version, Marril, is found on Mt. Moon. There is also rumored (I've seen the evidence!) to be a 'baby' version of this strain of pokemon, but its not listed yet...  
  
Celebi: An extremely rare pokemon, and as rare as Mew. It is shy and rarely known about, and looks like a white fairy with attennae and a green head crest. One of Celebi's greatest powers is that it can travel through time and to some extent manipulate the field of time (what a spoiler!). Celebi are of the psychic and grass variety, and cannot be found on the pokemon game, but rather have to be 'earned'.   
  
Umbreon: A midnight-black pokemon which has gold bands on its tail, ears, and legs, with menacing red eyes. Umbreon looks rather feline and canine-ish.. They are about 4'0", and evolve from Eevee at night-time, being of the dark type. Of course, they cannot be found on the Pokemon game in the wild.   
  
And finally:  
  
Ho-oh: A legendary pokemon said to be made from the rainbow, which appears only with the summoning of the rainbow wing on the Tin Tower. There is only one Ho-oh, and its appearance is said to be everything equivalent to a miracle. Ho-oh is about 6'0" (somewhere like that) and a fire/flying type. It has a special attack called Sacred Fire, which no other pokemon knows (unless you use Sketch, get lucky with Metronome, or use Mimic, or Transform, but that's another story...) For visual references, Ho-oh is the pokemon seen on the cover of the Gold version game.   
  
As a last reminder, at no time in this story will the senshi appear because the POKEMON are the senshi, sort of. The trainer provides the power, and the pokemon uses the fueled attack (image of Clefairy wearing a Sailor Moon outfit). Hmmm.... I could include Satoshi (Ash) if you want (Myst_Lady's question...) but it'll have to be subtle. Oh yeah... I might have to change Sabrina's name to Natsume otherwise it doesn't match the Japanese thing.. darn. In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE all the Gym Leaders, so you will see them appearing often.   
  
***Note: Sorry.. my next chapter is going to be a bit delayed cause my creative juices aren't flowing to well... If you're interested in knowing any other pokemon e-mail me, and I'll blab them out ^^... Well... ummm.. you can entertain yourself with the fact that I'm learning how to drive tomorrow! Okay.. that's not very interesting ... well... you better go (shoos the readers off the page). Ja! *** 


	6. Battle

**Look! I've got it done! (cheers) This chapter is really confusing if you don't know your pokemon well, so umm.. go an learn about pokemon and then come back to it... actually you don't really need to know. But it helps, I guess. Oh, right! I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon... yet ^^ **  
  
It was a beautiful pokemon, a phoenix made out of every hue of the rainbow, glowing a brilliant golden light. From the way the pokemon held itself, to the gigantic wingspan, everything about this bird pokemon had the air of majesty and grace.   
Usagi could only stare gape-mouthed at the creature, her heart pounding and mind yammering a thousand thoughts that mingled and echoed within her. As if sensing her, the pokemon, easily as large as a minivan, flapped its wings, spiraling majestically until it landed on the ground. With illegible intelligent eyes, it looked at Usagi.   
:You called me. Why?: It demanded, although its voice was calm.  
Usagi opened her mouth to answer, when a sudden blur interrupted her thoughts. Sabrina had obviously lapsed back into time, and did not seem to want to wait to see who this new intruding pokemon was. With a swift gesture, her Hypno rammed Usagi over, causing Usagi to break eye contact and hit the ground with a painful thud. Trembling, Usagi forced herself to look at this attacking pokemon, her eyes defiant. As a response, the Hypno waved its pendulum and began glowing a blue light.   
With only that minute warning, Usagi gasped as a force that threatened to squeeze her and rip her apart at the same time hit her. Choked out of every thought and emotion except pain, Usagi doubled over, the world around her becoming vague and hazy. Sabrina only smiled and the Hypno waved its pendulum harder, glowing the same blue aura that now surrounded Usagi.   
At first, it seemed like the earth was shaking, causing a strange wavering echo around the terrain. But, it was not the earth but rather a roar, so deep and intense that it shook the very ground. That pokemon, Ho-oh, connected to Usagi by a Bond that she had Summoned, felt her mistress's pain, and seemed to bellow it to the world. And with that pain, came a rage, a deep hatred and power that sprouted from Usagi and into her pokemon, filling them both with incredible strength and desire.   
Sabrina looked, shocked, as Usagi broke the spell of pain that Hypno had caused on her, without even breaking a sweat. The normally cheerful blonde stood up, shakily, and turned hate-filled eyes to the gym leader of Saffron City. And, at the same time, the Ho-oh glared in the identical manner. Sabrina didn't need to be a psychic (even though she was one) to know what was about to happen next.   
"Hypno, cast a psywave now!" Sabrina barked at her pokemon, fearing a bit for the power the new pokemon could possibly yield.   
The Hypno closed its eyes, and waved its pendulum. From the pendulum, large dark waves of blue psychic energy lashed out, like a psychic tidal wave of force. It reached out to grasp and shove back Usagi and her Ho-oh, dancing with rippling power...  
... Only to be stopped with a flap of Ho-oh's wings, that countered every wave of the Hypno's attack with a single burst of intense-white flame. And even though the Hypno was visibly scared, the Ho-oh seemed not in the least preturbed. This pokemon had power, and it would use it.   
"Sacred fire." Usagi heard herself say, in a tone that was at the most devoid of all emotion. Perhaps it was because her mind was now as one with the Ho-oh, attacking and feeling the power of the pokemon, rather than in her own body. What she had said only reflected what she was thinking inside her pokemon at the moment.   
Usagi/Ho-oh flapped high into the sky, and released a shower of sparks, which burst into high combustion when they reached the ground, surrounding Sabrina and her pokemon in a wall of white flames.   
The Ho-oh landed gently onto the ground, and glared at the trapped gym leader.   
"Give up now?" Usagi asked, her voice harsh and reprimanding, like the Ho-oh's had been.   
Sabrina simply glared back. "You wish!"  
Actually, Sabrina was in a state of complete loss. All her pokemon, save one, had been wiped out just by that Ho-oh's single attack, and she was trapped by a barrier of fire that cut off all her escape, even restricting her from teleporting away. She looked at the blonde-haired girl and her new pokemon, which had so effectively cut her off when she was in a state of success. But how had they done it? And where did this new pokemon come from. She knew that such pokemon did not just appear out of thin air, and the last Ho-oh was heard to be living in a sacred Tin Tower in Johto. It couldn't be the same Ho-oh living in the Tin Tower, could it? Sabrina narrowed her eyes, and as she did, she invoked her psychic-senses, reading the life energy of the golden bird pokemon. Something was wrong about the energy of that Ho-oh, as it was clearly not the same life energy as that of a pokemon - it was simply too bright, too pure. Sabrina's eyes fell on Usagi, whose body glowed with the same brilliant energy. And she knew.  
  
Haruka was more-or-less quite shocked when she had seen the strange energy in the form of Ho-oh rise from Usagi in a brilliance of golden light. She had also witnessed the pokemon's incredibly powerful attack, and could have pinched herself in her disbelief. However, as prepared as she was for all these strange events, she was caught completely off-guard when that same silver Espeon, which had almost impaled Minako during the beginning of the battle, attacked Usagi, knocking her off balance and causing her to lose her concentration.   
In that moment that Usagi lost her concentration, the Ho-oh seemed to flicker and fade, as if it was just an illusion, even though it had proved to be somewhat of a real pokemon during battle. And Haruka immediately knew - the pokemon could only exist through Usagi's life-energy, and since Usagi had used almost all of it up during her attack, the Ho-oh would soon again flicker out of existence.   
And surely enough, it did, in a glimmer of white and gold feathers that turned to simply fading sparks as Usagi collapsed unconscious on the ground, having used up too much of her energy.   
Michiru and Setsuna also stood beside Haruka, viewing the scene with relative tension.   
And as Sabrina sent out her Espeon to finish the prone Usagi off, Haruka decided that she really couldn't wait any longer.   
  
Minako watched, helpless, as the Espeon leapt to finish Usagi off just like it had almost did to her, her body still completely paralyzed even after that battle. And as she closed her eyes in fear of her friend, something hit the Espeon in a lightning blur, knocking the Espeon forcefully of its course.   
The psychic pokemon flipped back onto its feet and snarled, its voice dangerous.   
And the intruding pokemon simply reacted by slamming into the Espeon again, with a speed that Minako could simply not follow. Furious, the Espeon launched a psychic blast at the attacking pokemon, a blast that vibrated from all directions.   
"World Shaking!" Commanded a rather masculine voice, and the attacking pokemon, hovering enough in the air to be noticed as the steel bird-type pokemon Skarmory, opened its plated beak and a dark golden sphere launched itself from its beak, penetrating Espeon's attack and hitting the psychic pokemon.   
Espeon literally flew backwards from the impact of the attack, and hit the ground, unmoving. Yet, before Minako could even begin cheering, a pitch-black pokemon, similar in structure to the Espeon, launched itself at the Skarmary, ramming into the steel bird in a furious bodyslam. Shocked to the point of being caught off guard, the Skarmory lost its balance, allowing the black pokemon to lock its jaws into the soft underside of the Skarmory's steel plates.   
"Deep submerge!" Screamed another voice. And an Azumarril leapt from the bushes, shooting out a intense sphere of water from its mouth, which hit the black pokemon - an Umbreon - full force, causing the Umbreon to back away.   
The Umbreon leapt until it stood right by the Espeon, and closed its eyes, glowing a deep violet-black energy. Just moments later, the Espeon stood up, revived and healed the point of being able to attack again. And Minako could have sworn she heard a voice in the bushes swear loudly, even though she could not see the source of the voice. She assumed it was the owner of the Skarmory.   
  
The Umbreon and Espeon began to create a mixed shield of violet-black and blue energy, the combined energy slowly growing and expanding until it threatened to consume the unconscious form of Usagi as well as the Skarmory, which had realized that physical attacks did nothing to stop the shield.   
The Azumarril, spraying a stream of water at the shield, was also irked to find its attack useless.   
"Dead scream." Came a voice, and a sphere of lavender energy shot out and hit the barrier. At first, it seemed like the attack did nothing, but then, the shield began to waver. And an unknown pokemon shot into the sky, attacking the shield with a burst of psychic energy, the same type of energy that half the shield had been created with.   
With no warning, the shield gave a final shudder, and exploded into a million fragments, which created an explosion of their own when they hit the ground.   
The world around the girls and the pokemon began to waver and shake, and ruptured into a brilliance of colourless light. Everything else simply ceased to exist.   
  
**Done, done, done, done DONE (for this chapter)!!! Yay! I gotta run cause I have a paino - I mean piano - recital tomorrow. Soooo... here's this chapter, and sorry that its confusing. I'll edit it - someday ^^... Hmmm.. I'm gonna separate the people, one outer and one inner (there will be someone left over), but I would appreciate any suggestions! Thanks.. ja! Its funny, cause I think the only person who reads this is Myst_Lady, but you've inspired me, so I can't really stop, can I? ^^ 


	7. Learning the History

** Yeah! Another chapter done. Sorry that I haven't updated this story for quite a while, but I was reading the impressive Sailor Moon/Pokemon crossovers from other authors. And updating my other stories. This story is what I would call a "moderate" story - not too much violence or anything. Yet (^^). **  
  
Ami woke up with a splitting headache, her eyes blurry and unfocused. She blinked a few times, trying vainly to clear her vision, why her finger slowly massaged her temples. That explosion had been quite unpleasant, in the least. The blue haired girl, her vision finally regained, looked around at her surroundings and realized for the first time that she was... not where she had expected to be. A lush canopy of trees sprouted around her, and everywhere, she could hear the faint echo of bird pokemon, the sigh of the leaves, the slow trickling of water. She was, not doubt, very far away from home. As in VERY.   
"That explosion must have caused some strange distortion that got us here." A voice exclaimed, the source clearly feminine, and one of much maturity.   
Ami quickly whirled around, to greet an aquamarine-haired girl, who seemed a few years older than herself.   
"I guess..." Ami answered, realizing that she actually didn't know who was talking to her. She immediately became cautious, wondering if the person in front of her was actually a member of Team Rocket. "Who are you, anyway?"   
And the girl laughed, tossing back her wavy hair in a graceful gesture. "You can call me Michiru. I'm an... ally of yours."  
Ami noticed the hesitance in choice of words. "How can I trust you if I don't know you?"  
Michiru smiled. "Then, I wouldn't have helped you in the first place."  
"What do you mean 'helped us'?" Ami demanded.  
Michiru sighed. She then took out he pokeball, tossing it with a gentle flick into the air. Out of the pokeball rose a beautiful rabbit-like pokemon, its aqua fur glossy.   
"Does that explain it?" Michiru finally demanded, gesturing at her pokemon, who waved at Ami.   
Ami blinked. Then she realized that one of the pokemon which had helped them fend of Team Rocket had indeed been an Azumarril.   
"Yes." Ami finally admitted. She watched as the older girl returned her pokemon. "So, you're going to help us fight too?"  
Michiru turned to the younger girl. "Maybe. We are not interested in helping you fight within your group, because we have a greater mission to take care of."  
Ami bristled at that comment. "What do you mean, 'greater mission'? Don't you want to get rid of Team Rocket? I can't think of anything else more important than saving the world from their grasps!"  
"I can." Michiru answered quietly, not expecting Ami to understand. She sighed. "Listen. Forget that now, okay? What really matters is that we find Usagi and your other friends before..." She cut herself off, as if not wanting Ami to know something.   
"Before what?" Ami demanded, now feeling more irked than anything else.   
Michiru seemed to be contemplating with herself in an internal dilemma, and she finally sighed and took a deep breath. "Listen. Yes, Team Rocket is dangerous, but the greater danger is not Team Rocket, but rather the pokemon your friend Usagi Summoned. They are what we call Spirit pokemon, legendary pokemon created from the essence of your power. The last Spirit pokemon existed over five thousand years ago, and a whole kingdom was destroyed because of them."  
"What do you mean? Isn't Usagi's Ho-oh good?" Ami asked.   
"Yes." Michiru admitted. "But the presence of Usagi's Spirit pokemon can also create the presence of pokemon which are... a danger to this world. And woe to this world if the Summoned Spirits should battle each other, for this world would not live to tell the tale."  
Ami was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
Michiru simply pointed to a point in the sky. It was getting dark now, and past the canopy of tree tops, Ami could make out the faint outlines of the moon.   
"That used to hold one of the most brilliant kingdoms in the universe, called the Moon Kingdom. It was a time called the Silver Millennium, where humans and pokemon bonded in ways that scientists deem as impossible nowadays. And the stronger the bond between a human and pokemon, the greater their power. The Queen of that Kingdom had the greatest power and those directly under her influence also of wonderful skill. And so, the kingdom thrived in peace until one day an advisor got jealous of her, and unleashed her own Summoning powers in a fit of rage. A wave of darkness swept over the kingdom, and the Queen, in order to protect at least her own daughter and loyal advisors, used the last of her powers to send them to the future. The reason why the rebel advisor's Summoned Spirit pokemon had been so powerful was simply because Summoned pokemon are not supposed to know evil. A summoned pokemon which works not to preserve the world but harm it, will in turn break the bonding of all humans and pokemon, resulting in darkness and sheer destruction. That is also why these days, there are no human-pokemon bondings like that of the past."  
Ami thought for a moment. "Wait a second. You said there are no human-pokemon bondings now. Yet, you also mentioned something about the Queen sending her people to this time. Don't they still have that bonding?"  
Michiru nodded. "Exactly. I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but we believe that there are reincarnated versions of the people who the Queen saved, living in this lifetime, unaware of their potential power. Should they Summon their pokemon for the wrong purposes, the balance of human and pokemon alike in this world would be forever doomed."  
"What do you mean by 'forever doomed'?" Ami asked.   
Michiru gave her a look. "What do you think I mean?" She stated, wryly. Ami asked no further, but fell silent.   
"So, I guess that it would be our duty to find all the humans with such bondings and warn them before they cause potential danger?" Ami finally concluded.   
Michiru nodded. "You could say that."  
"But how do we know who they are? There could be so many." The younger girl's voice was at a point of despair.   
"There are only nine. One of each of the planets." Michiru answered. "And the moon." She added a bit later.   
Ami looked at Michiru curiously. "Why the planets and moon?"  
Michiru shrugged. "I'm not too sure, but the theory behind that is that the planets are the source that provides the power behind each human-pokemon bonding. The stronger the bond, the closer they are to the power of the planet. I guess those who were closest to the power of the planets in the past were the ones reincarnated."  
"Oh." Ami thought for a moment, taking everything in and digesting it word for word. "What about Team Rocket? If they get their hands on them..." Ami trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.   
"That is also a potential problem." Michiru confessed. "So that is why we are wasting precious time talking while we should be finding the rest of your friends!"  
"My friends would never join Team Rocket!" Ami protested. Wait a moment. "My friends? They're the ones...?"  
"And you too." Michiru concluded. "There are five of you and three of us. That means that one of us is missing. That's the one I'm worried about."  
Ami's mind was still swimming from the latest news. Did that mean that she was some reincarnated person from the past? Did that explain why her pokemon were so skilled and powerful even though they weren't at a high level? Was that why she could feel the actions of her pokemon when no one else could? It was funny, since she knew that she already had a special bond with her pokemon, although she hadn't deemed it to be THIS bond that Michiru spoke of. Her mind fell into a bottomless pit of questions, but she slowly shoved herself out.   
"I'm ready. Lets go and find them all." Ami demanded.   
Michiru nodded.   
  
  
"So let me get this straight." Minako said, thinking very hard.   
Haruka sighed in sheer exasperation. Did this girl not get anything?   
"The real bad guys are the pokemon we Summon, so Usagi's Ho-oh is evil?" The long-haired blonde finally said, hoping that she at least had the right gist.   
If she could have facefaulted, Haruka would. "Look! I didn't say that Summoned pokemon were evil! What I mean is that if the PERSON Summons the pokemon for evil purposes, THEN they would be evil, and only THEN we would be in great danger. Get it?"  
"Ohhhhh." Minako finally exclaimed, looking thoughtful. Then, she did the last thing Haruka expected. She sat down, and began meditating.   
Haruka stared. "And what are you doing? Don't we have to find your friends?" The dirty blonde punctuated every syllable with barely suppressed anger.   
Minako opened one eye. "Don't bother me. I'm cleansing my soul of evil so that the pokemon I Summon won't be evil and I wont turn evil and destroy the world."  
For lack of better words, Haruka simply stood, dumbfounded. She could NOT believe that Minako was even of the Chosen ones reincarnated from the past to the future. Minako was just simply... not what Haruka had expected.   
"Let's just go." Haruka finally said, having no other words to say.   
Minako shot up, faster than the eye could blink. "You know what I think? I think you're just way over yourself about this lets-find-the-reincarnated-people stuff that you've forgotten that saving the world is the most important thing."  
"Yeah, whatever." Haruka said, non-commitally. She continued plodding ahead in the grassy plain setting, swatting away the occasional bug.   
"And I'd appreciate it if you listened to me, for once!" Minako exclaimed, indignant at the older girl's attitude.   
Haruka turned around, and stared at Minako face to face. "Don't push it kid." She said, in a cold piercing tone.   
Minako wisely kept her tongue, but when the dirty blonde had turned around again, Minako stuck out her tongue. Ha! She deserved it! Satisfied, Minako stopped walking. Besides, she was tired. All that Haruka knew was walk, walk, walk. And she didn't even have a clue on where they were going! So why even bother going anywhere?  
Haruka turned around, to see the distant form of Minako. "What the heck are you doing now?" She snarled, at the very edges of her patience.   
"I'm-" But Minako got no further than that as an explosion knocked the blonde off her feet. A huge cloud of dust and grime billowed in its wake. Haruka swore, and began running in Minako's direction, silently praying that the girl was alright.   
  
"They're in danger." Setsuna stopped walking, closing her eyes and seeing something that only she sensed.   
Makoto looked around, but saw nothing. "Who?"  
The older woman gave an enigmatic smile. "The ones who will either help preserve or destroy this world."  
Makoto rubbed her temples, feeling another headache coming along. She seriously hoped that at least her friends had better traveling partners. For this woman, Setsuna, was at best, serious. And even that was rare. Makoto could have sworn that the elder dark-green haired woman enjoyed surrounding her words in half-mystery, and confusing the hell out of whoever she was talking to. And boy was it sure effective.   
"You told me that it was us. Our friends and your friends at least." Makoto had at least deciphered enough to get this information out of the older woman.   
Setsuna nodded. "Yes. And now, your friends are in danger."  
Makoto blinked. Had Setsuna really just said a straight answer? But there was no time to invest into that thought. "Who's in danger?" Makoto demanded.   
"Your child-friend." Setsuna answered, obviously falling back into her guise.   
Makoto sighed. "Then let's go find her. Whoever the 'child-friend' of her's was. Perhaps it was Usagi?  
"A disturbance in the Time Line is indeed dangerous." Setsuna mused, more for the part talking to herself. "If any of the Chosen ones were to get out of hand, the world should suffer. Only one of us has Summoned, from the purity of her heart. I wonder if the others will do the same."  
"The one who has Summoned. That's Usagi right?" Makoto asked.   
"There are many others who have summoned before her time." Was Setsuna's only reply.   
Makoto translated that as a 'yes'. Secretly, the brunette wondered if there was any book she could buy which would effectively translate "Setsuna-language". If so, she would be the first customer, and if Usagi and the rest of her friends ever met Setsuna, they wouldn't be far behind. Except for Ami, possibly.   
"And what role does Team Rocket play in this whole good-versus-evil thing?" Makoto asked, trying again to get hopefully a straight answer.   
"The role of the Serpent." Setsuna whispered. "No more powerful than a simple temptation, yet powerful enough to banish the rights of human and pokemon, and condemn this world into eternal darkness, further away from Paradise."  
Makoto blinked. "Ummm..." She wracked her mind for the answers. Well, the 'Serpent' must have been that religious story of the Serpent tempting Adam and Eve away from Paradise. So, Team Rocket was a temptation to evil. She was getting better at this, at least.  
"I never knew you were religious." Makoto pondered, noticing that Setsuna did not wear a single cross or charm. In fact, the older woman didn't wear any jewelry at all, save her earrings, which glowed a deep garnet red shade.   
"I'm not. I'm simply stating an analogy"   
Makoto counted two straight answers. Suddenly, the brunette got a brilliant idea. She decided to see how many times she could get Setsuna to reply with a straight answer in the entire length of the trip. This might become very amusing. Or boring, depending on how the older woman cooperated.   
Unfortunately, the older woman did not seem to be cooperating well at all.   
  
** I'm a big fan of sarcastic and dry comments, as well as all sorts of paradoxial ideas. Also, sorry that there was no action or battling in this chapter. There wont be much going on until all the "senshi" are settled, and then I'll bring it to a nice climax. Okay. Ja for now!** 


	8. A new problem at hand...

** I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. The next few chapters will be done in short bursts where each two characters gets a section of their own. Until they join together that is. So the pairings will go as follows: Ami and Michiru, Minako and Haruka, Makoto and Setsuna, and the pairings you'll read from this chapter. Enjoy (^^) **  
  
Rei groaned. Last thing she knew, there had been an explosion, and now she belly-down, half her face covered in grime. Slowly, she struggled to stand up, but a jarring pain along her spine stopped her immediately. But she fiercely pushed the pain away, unwilling to give up.  
"You'll never get up that way."  
A voice attracted her attention, and Rei turned her neck slightly to see a girl about thirteen to fourteen years in age, which looked somewhat like Rei herself, save the hair, which was cut along the shoulders, extremely pale skin, and large purple eyes.   
"Look, I don't need you're opinions, little girl." Rei spat back, wiping the grime from her mouth with her free hand.   
The 'little girl' simply cocked her head to one side, regarding Rei curiously. "You need a hand?"  
And Rei thought for a moment, and after deciding that this girl couldn't be much of a threat, she finally obliged. Although Rei couldn't actually see it, with her head turned away, she could her the girl summon a pokeball, and this was followed shortly by an easing of pain on her injured spine, which soon melded away until it felt as perfect as ever.   
Slowly, Rei got up, wiping the dirt from her shirt and then tossing her hair to get the remaining specks out.   
"Thanks..." She began, turning towards her benefactor, when she realized just what pokemon stood beside the girl.   
Rei swore under her breath, and jumped a distance away, angry at being fooled so easily.   
"You think you're so smart, huh?" She breathed angrily, black-violet eyes sparkling with fire. "I know all about your purposes, and I'll never join the likes of you!"  
And with that, Rei summoned her pokeball, deliberately picking this one. Out flew a pokemon similar in build to the one the girl had chosen, only Rei's was covered in a gorgeous creamy mane, with reddish-orange fur.   
And the Flareon, seeing the burning intensity of its mistress's eyes, immediately shifted to battle position.   
The younger girl put her hand on her Umbreon, restraining it. "I think you've got it all wrong." She said, her eyes clouded.   
Rei simply snarled, "Liar!"  
  
Usagi was in a beautiful sleep, one devoid of dreams or any emotions. Indeed, it seemed more like death than any sleep she had experienced. But in her state, she couldn't have cared.   
Suddenly, voices interrupted her peaceful rest, and her eyebrows twitched slightly as her ears and other senses began adjusting to her environment. She was cold - so very cold. And it seemed as if something was pressing against her, choking her while letting her breathe at the same time. It was a slowly agonizing sensation, and made Usagi want to scream in frustration, but when she opened her mouth, only a foul-smelling gas seeped in. She choked, and her eyes snapped open.   
"Doctor, she's awake." A womanly voice seemed to exclaim somewhere in the background.   
As Usagi's vision slowly shifted from blurry to normal, she began to take in her surroundings. Where was she? It seemed like a strange laboratory of some sort, a lot like the ones they use to research on pokemon. Around her was a strange glass paneling, that seemed to encircle in a cylinder-like shaped. Usagi was confused. Did she need protection from the laboratory and the people, to be so safely encased? Slowly, she turned her head to look at herself, and she screamed, out of pure shock.   
The containment tube had been specially created to hold certain species of pokemon, from fighting type all the way to psychic and steel. However, it had NOT been built to contain this type of power.   
Usagi continued to scream silently, and the power chained within her, unable to be fully released, simply grew and expanded like a hot-air balloon. The glass paneling began to slowly shatter, as strange spider-web patterns snaked dangerously around the glass.   
"Back off!" Commanded the doctor in charge, telling everyone else to move out of the way.   
In some detached corner of her mind, Usagi recognized the white lab coat, with a red "R" emblazoned on the back of it. In fact, everyone in this... laboratory seemed to be wearing one. But what were they studying?  
And as her mind began to piece together all the parts of the puzzle, Usagi's fear and frustration reached an unbearable limit, and she simply let all the piled up tension go, unable to contain herself any longer.   
With only that warning, the glass surrounding her exploded into a million fragments, shattering and flying across the entire radius of the laboratory. The energy-sensing wires and other containment tubes attached to the blonde-haired girl simply severed and exploded in a gigantic combustion.   
One of the scientists widened his mouth as the image of the glass flying and everything burning brought back a painful flashback. The same thing had happened last time, only it had been a pokemon, not a human. And that pokemon had brought a horrifying message to its creators and captors, wrecking apart the isolated lab with untold destruction. And still it lived somewhere in this world, a potential danger and a created threat.   
Usagi stepped out on bare feet into the floor of the lab, unaware of the pain of the glass as it cut he soft skin. An anger was burning within her again, and it demanded to be released. So she did, for her normal cheerful disposition had been vexed to the point of no return with that these scientists had done. She was a human, for God's sake - even pokemon did not deserve that type of treating. And yes, she was very, very angry.   
The people in the lab recoiled in fear as the seemingly angelic girl standing before them brought her hands into the air, as if reaching for something. A brilliant golden glow began to burn, becoming so intense that it was impossible to look at without turning away. And the glow expanded until it was no longer just a colour, but a discernible shape, one of a large golden phoenix. The young girl stepped back, and the strange pokemon - if it could even be called one - did the same, as if the phoenix was no more than a shadow of the girl's.   
And the scientist, who had recognized and remembered the incident of Mewtwo, looked at the golden-haired girl, and from his mouth uttered what sounded like a series of nonsense-words, but had Setsuna, Michiru, or Haruka heard it, they would have frowned.   
"So, the Spirit Pokemon has arrived." And he fainted as he realized the implications of this.   
  
Usagi looked at the scene of carnage around her, her eyes blank as in reality, she was viewing through the eyes of the Ho-oh, her mind bonded to her pokemon's thoughts.  
:No. I am not just a pokemon.: The Ho-oh's voice sounded amused.   
Asked Usagi, confused.   
:I am part of you. You are part of me. We exist together. That is how the bonding works:  
Usagi thought for a moment.   
:Of course. I see through your eyes every day, even when you do not Call me in this physical form.:  
Suddenly, there were a series of panicked yells, and a helicopter with a large "R" on its side heading towards Usagi and her Spirit pokemon. As one, they both turned their heads to look at the approaching sight, realizing danger. And with a swift motion, as if planned by both, Usagi leapt into the air and landed gracefully at the exact desired spot on the Ho-oh's neck, which had solidified enough to resemble the likeliness of any pokemon. Both girl and her Bonded flew into the air, where Usagi desired and the Ho-oh agreed. Simply because they were one.   
Usagi closed her eyes and borrowed the golden energy of her Ho-oh, using some of it to retrieve her pokeballs which were still on the ground. Ho-oh make a sound resembling that of a derisive snort as it felt the concern Usagi radiated for her pokemon.   
:Your little ones are fine. They just need to rest a bit longer.: The Ho-oh turned so that it was partially looking at Usagi. :They love you dearly:  
Usagi nodded. I know. I would do anything for them. She paused.   
There was a mental chuckle. :You have no choice. If I cease to exist, than so do you.:  
Usagi picked up the immediate seriousness of that tone.   
It snorted again. :You don't protect yourself very well, you know.:  
Usagi shrugged   
:As long as you know.: Was the Ho-oh's only answer, but Usagi, sensing its mind, knew that her Bonded had no choice but to also trust her friends. And she smiled, stroking the soft spot on her Spirit pokemon's neck, and feeling its pleasure at her every stroke. They continued to fly, both unsure of where exactly they were doing, but sure enough that they would finally find it.   
  
Michiru froze in her spot, her stance dead-still. Ami, caught off guard, almost lost her balance as she swerved to avoid hitting into the older girl. The short-haired girl glared at Michiru, but Michiru didn't seemed to notice. The older girl looked... like she was meditating, as if she could sense something from far away.   
"Your friend has done something foolish." Michiru said, her voice edged with concern.  
"Who?" Ami asked, still confused.   
"I believe her name is Usagi." Michiru took out a strange mirror from what seemed to be nowhere, and gazed into its reflection, as if dazzled by her own.   
Ami blinked. Where one earth had the mirror popped out from, and why did Michiru suddenly find her reflection so interesting? "What did Usagi do?"  
Michiru momentarily looked up from the reflection of the mirror, deeply pondering, as if she had obtained information from just looking into the mirror. "She Called upon her Spirit pokemon, as was on the verge of abusing its powers. Now, Team Rocket knows for sure of their existence, and will do anything to get their hands on her."   
Ami was shocked. "Then, it looks like we have a new mission at hand."  
Michiru nodded. "Yes. We must find Usagi first. At all costs. Since she has already Summoned her Spirit pokemon and yet is still unsure, she will be one that poses the greatest threat."  
"That's great, but how do we get there?" Ami asked, throwing her hands dejectedly in the air. "Its not like we can magically teleport there, and I don't have a water pokemon big enough for us to get across the ocean!" She pointed her hand at the past expanse of water around the island the pair had been stranded on, emphasizing her point.   
"No problem." Michiru shrugged, and brought out another pokeball. From it grew a large pokemon, easily six or seven feet tall, with front and back flippers as well as hard shell that resembled a flat seat, covering its back.  
. "Oh." Ami sized up Michiru's other pokemon, and was a bit unnerved to see it gazing calmly into her eyes at her, as if reading her every single thought.   
Michiru clambered onto her Lapras, patiently waiting for Ami, who was still goggling at the sight of the pokemon. "You coming or not? I don't have all day."  
Mutely, Ami nodded, and Ami could have sworn that the Lapras winked at her before obeying Michiru's orders. She sighed. This was one hectic day. For sure.   
  
** I know, I know, my chapters are getting shorter. Sorry... writer's block. I, unlike certain people (glares at a numerous bunch of people) still have school. Also, I've run out of ideas for normal pokemon for each character. Since each character is allowed up to 6 normal pokemon, and I only have one or two normal pokemon for each, feel free to write any suggestions. I will choose your first suggestion, as long as it is a pokemon of the person's element. But only choose one pokemon and for one character. For example: write: Togepi, Minako, if you think Minako should have Togepi. Give a reason if you want. I'll list the characters and their elements below:  
  
Usagi - any type - Clefairy and ??  
Ami - Ice type - Seel, and ??  
Rei - Fire type - Vulpix, Ponyta, Flareon, and ??  
Makoto - Electric and Grass Type - Mareep, Raichu and ??  
Minako - Normal Type - Meowth and ??  
Michiru - Water Type - Azumarril, Lapras (I know, it's a water/ice type), and ??  
Haruka - Flying or Steel type - Skarmory, Scizor and ??  
Setsuna - Psychic type - Celebi, Unknown and ??  
Hotaru - Dark type - Umbreon, and ??  
Mamoru (who will probably make almost no appearances) - Ground type - ?? 


	9. Realizing

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. Thought I might as well add a disclaimer here somewhere ^^... Well, I did get some advice on which pokemon to use, so you shall see some recommended ones popping up now and then. If not this chapter, than the next. Don't worry - we still have a ways to go. **  
  
The pile of dust and cloud eventually cleared out, and Haruka looked around sharply to make sure everything was still okay. Her main concern was the safety of Minako, and right now, Haruka's anxiety was progressively increasing as she realized that the other blonde was nowhere in sight.   
Suddenly, a piercing scream shattered the dull rumble that had left in the wake of the explosion, and Haruka, all senses alert, immediately ran towards the sound.   
Luckily for Haruka, the screaming did not cease, although it grew in frequency and fear, as Haruka could hear the overtones of helplessness lying within it.   
"Hang on Minako." Haruka muttered in an undertone, taking out her pokeball. In a flash, her three-headed bird pokemon, Dodrio, was out and ready, and Haruka leapt on its back without even a moment's pause. With the combined speed of her pokemon, the dirty blonde was able to reach towards the site of danger within only a moment's pause. And, as Haruka spotted Minako, the epicenter of all the screaming, she was completely appalled of the scene that lay in front of her.   
Minako, eyes wide and dilated, was trying her best to back away from her nemesis, each step driving her backwards, until she was completely trapped by the base of a tree and could only stare helplessly as her nemesis drew closer. Of course, the situation would have been very serious - had her nemesis not been a harmless one-foot bug pokemon Venonat, who seemed to have taken an attraction to Minako, despite the blonde's attempts to evade such gestures.   
Haruka finally digested all that she needed, and she immediately did the most reasonable thing possible. That is, she rolled over in laughter, laughing so hard that she didn't even wince or stop laughing when she fell off her Dodrio.   
Minako took this moment to glare at Haruka. "You could at least help me, you know."  
Still laughing (and rubbing her sore backside), Haruka managed to choke down her last smiles, and wave an accusing finger at Minako. "That's what you get for abandoning me. And here, I thought you were in trouble."  
"But I AM!" Minako's reply was indignant, and she uttered another 'eep' as she realized that the Venonat was again trying to cuddle her leg.   
Haruka blinked as she watched a flying Venonat soar over her head. "You know, that wasn't very nice. You could have at least defeated it in battle or something."  
Minako was still glaring at the older girl. "Well, some help you were. Don't offer advice unless you know how to bake it." With that, she slung her backpack over her shoulders, and dusted herself off. "At least I know I can trust myself", the long-haired blonde muttered under her breath. She turned to Haruka, which was still blinking in what seemed like a cross between bewilderment and amusement. "Come on! Are we going to stay here forever? It'll probably take us DAYS to get to the next city and by then, Usagi and the others will probably be somewhere far away."  
At that moment, Haruka chose to point to a very clear painted sign that read: "Next exit, Viridian City - 2 km away."  
Minako gaped in surprise.   
"Oh, and by the way Minako, we were heading along this path in the first place." Haruka couldn't resist adding the extra comment.  
Of course, Minako responded by throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "I knew that! I was just testing you!"  
"Uh huh. Sure." Haruka remarked sarcastically, petting and returning her Dodrio. "Now are we going to go or not?"  
For the remainder of the trip, no words were exchanged.   
  
Makoto glanced around at the shady regions of the woods they were walking it. It was getting dark, and now the sky burned with a brilliant ochre red hue, a shade lighter than the colour of Setsuna's eyes. The tall brunette chose that moment to glance at Setsuna, who seemed to be in a semi-meditating trance, eyes closed peacefully. The older woman had been like this for over an hour now, and Makoto wondered whether or not they were even going to get anywhere at this state.   
"Relax Makoto. We will make it on time. What matters most is that we know what the real problem right now is." Setsuna suddenly answered, eyes still closed as she said this.   
Makoto jerked in surprise. Could Setsuna read her mind? That was impossible, wasn't it? The only people who could read minds were... well, not anyone she knew, anyway. And, as Makoto thought of Setsuna, she realized that she didn't know the older woman at all.   
"But, isn't our problem to find our friends and fix whatever situation there is?" Makoto ventured, her voice tinted with frustration.  
"Perhaps. Only time will tell." Setsuna finally replied.   
Makoto had had enough of this. She stood up hastily, and turned around, stomping into the tresses of the forest and away from their rest site. Mainly, away from Setsuna.   
"Makoto." Setsuna stated, her voice hinting urgency. "Stop."   
Makoto turned around, angry emerald-green eyes flashing. "Why should I? Its not like we're going to solve anything like this, and sorry, but I won't sit here and wait for my friends to get killed or captured, thank you very much!" The last words were edged with a harsh tone.  
For a moment, Setsuna's eyes seemed to flash with worry, but that emotion quickly receded. "Listen. I'm not asking you to join me, but please don't do something foolish."  
Makoto snarled. "You calling me stupid?" Her hand immediately strayed to her pokeballs, arms tensing.   
"Your friend Usagi is in grave danger. Right now, she holds a formidable power, yet she does not know how to use this. If Team Rocket captures her and is able to tap into her power, they will ruin the balance between humans and pokemon, to try and rule the world. The end result is the destruction of the world." Setsuna paused in between. "This is not what you want, so act rationally. Anger is not a choice in a situation like this."  
"Wait a moment. You said that Team Rocket wasn't that dangerous." Makoto protested, her emotion forgotten as she digested this new information.  
"I never mentioned such a thing. Team Rocket was not the real threat, or so I hoped, but now it has only risen in ambition and power. It looks like Team Rocket will be after all the Chosen ones, to Awaken their power and tap into its limitless energy. Pray very hard that they will not succeed." Setsuna explained, her voice a bit strained.   
"Then... my friends."   
Setsuna nodded. "All your friends are in danger. But now, Usagi is in the greatest danger so, I guess we have no choice but to act on the moment and try and find her."  
Makoto nodded. "You sound like you know everything that's about to happen."  
Setsuna smiled wryly. "A lot of people have said that before, but it depends on your interpretation."  
"Well, to me, you might as well be able to see the future." Makoto replied honestly. "Gah. You're too smart for me."  
Setsuna smiled, somewhat falling short of condescending. "Intelligence comes not just from the mind but the heart. And you have plenty of heart."  
Makoto took that moment to look closely at the older woman, from her intelligent deep-red eyes and dark tanned skin, which seemed darker from the shadows that now danced around at sunset. This older woman was indeed... something else. It was then Makoto knew that she could trust Setsuna. She would find a way.  
Setsuna stood up, grabbing her belongings before gesturing for Makoto to follow her.   
And Makoto obliged, falling into step behind the older woman.  
"Setsuna?" Makoto ventured, her voice carrying volumes in the sanctity of the dusky woods.  
"Mmm?" Setsuna answered, still walking.  
"I just wanted to thank you." Makoto looked downwards, her cheeks flushing in humbleness and embarrassment.   
"Then I thank you too." Setsuna replied, as they continued walking.   
Makoto said nothing, but was a bit piqued that her dramatic moment had been ruined.   
  
Immediately, Rei's Flareon leapt high into the air, letting out an intense burst of brilliant yellow-white flame, that covered the exact spot the girl had been standing a moment ago. Rei was angry - more angry than she should be, but it was that girl's fault that everything had gone wrong; it was that girl's fault that now her friends were all gone - possibly dead or dying, or even worse, captured.   
And now, her Flareon reflected her anger, fueling the fire until the flames rose like a towering inferno, engulfing everything within its destructive path.   
Rei smirked as the fire receded, leaving a burnt scorch mark on the ground, and a shimmering of ashes of anything within a radius of 10 metres from the epicenter. Well - that was that. There was indeed a guilt for... disposing of such a young girl - but that was the price paid for her needlessly killing so many other lives. It was revenge, and it made Rei burn with hurt anger and satisfaction. She had lost too many people this way, and now, she would make all of those who had hurt her pay. And pay dearly.   
A small flicker of hope remained in her that her friends were still alive, so the raven-haired girl began trekking towards her next destination, where perhaps she could be notified of her friends - if any had survived such an explosion.   
Returning her Flareon, Rei began her trek, not bothering to wonder where she was going, and not bothering to look back.   
Meanwhile, a pair of violet eyes looked sadly at the receding form of Rei, one hand stroking her pokemon's soft black fur.   
The Umbreon looked up sharply as it felt a warm liquid dripping onto its head, like rain.   
Hotaru continued stroking her pokemon, letting some of the tears fall. "It was my fault wasn't it?" She whispered to her companion.   
Her Umbreon nuzzled her mistress, and gently licked the tears of her face.   
And the short-haired girl managed a small smile, before looking at the now almost-invisible form of Rei in the horizon. "We better follow her then."  
The Umbreon nodded.   
  
Usagi was running and running, but the further she ran, the closer she got to it. It was useless - she knew she couldn't escape it. So why was she trying so hard? Maybe, she should just give up - she should just surrender herself. After all, what possibly could happen? She wasn't important at all - just an ordinary girl - the world wouldn't miss her if she disappeared. She just couldn't stand running anymore.   
And, Usagi stopped, letting the darkness and fears catch up with her and consume her, squeezing her eyes shut at the sounds of hatred and malice that echoed within. It was horrible, suffocating, depriving, and Usagi knew she could stop it. It was too, strong too-   
-Usagi woke up, still resting peacefully on top of her Bonded as it flew in the starry night sky.   
: Bad dreams, child?: The Ho-oh asked, feeling Usagi's presence.   
Usagi nodded. "Uh -huh. I dreamed that-"  
-:A darkness came and consumed you, and you could do nothing:   
"Yes". Usagi admitted, knowing that her Bonded knew very well everything Usagi was thinking or had thought. She shut her eyes, remembering the nightmare's vividness. "But, will I-"  
-:As long as you fight the darkness and believe in your power and the power of your friends, everything will be okay: The Ho-oh reassured.   
"I hope so." Usagi added fervently. And she watched, in a sparkle of determination and hope, as the night sky filled with multitudes of brilliant white stars, each burning against the darkness of the sky with such intensity. To Usagi, they represented her hope.  
  
** Okay, one stress load off me for the moment, so you can enjoy all the other wonderful fanfiction waiting for you out there. I was reading so many good pokemon/Sailor Moon ones yesterday that I didn't sleep until 2! Ahh... bad... ^^. I'll run now, and any suggestions of what do no next are greatly welcomed, otherwise you'll have to wait another three weeks before I force up another stupid idea. I'm sorta in stalemate right now... sigh....** 


	10. Ami's Call

** Whoo! Long chapter ahead! I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon. I   
own everything else though… That's right! All your Eevee's belong to   
me! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Okay.. (ahem). Anyway, on to the story…***  
  
Ami had always been a person with a great affinity over the   
element of water, specifically in its solid form. She had spent a lot of her   
childhood playing with her ice pokemon and swimming in the small lake   
by her family's house. Yet, she had never, ever in her life been seasick.   
And this was turning out to be that one time in a million that Ami really   
really wished she could just find some nice, dry land FAR AWAY from   
water.   
  
"What's the matter?" Michiru giggled as she saw Ami's rather   
greenish complexion. "Not enjoying the ride?"  
  
Ami pointed to the bumpy ridges on the shell of Lapras where   
she was currently sitting/balancing on. "Well, if you had to sit here all   
day, you wouldn't feel so good too."  
  
Michiru chortled. "My Lapras has ridges like those all over her   
back."  
  
"Oh." Ami opened her mouth to say something, before closing   
it. Her face was now developing a slight reddish tinge of embarrassment.   
"Yeah….", she finally trailed off, not sure of what to say.   
  
Their conversation turned into silence as the two of them   
simply stared at the vast expanse of ocean, each one lost in their own   
personal thoughts.   
  
Without warning, a gigantic wave of water exploded in front of   
them, shocking the trio into gaping at the site. The clouds seem to   
darken for a moment, as the vast expanse of water shook with torrential   
tidal waves and sparkling arcs of water. Michiru struggled to keep her   
pokemon stable in this sudden condition, when finally, the flash storm   
began to recede.   
  
And if on cue, a gigantic pokemon rose from the oceans, its   
body glistening with a silver light that shimmered and reflected with a   
million facets of colour. It seemed almost serpentine, sporting a long   
elegant neck, and large arms that tapered into curved wings, its graceful   
tail lashing out behind it.  
  
Ami and Michiru held their breath as the beautiful pokemon   
turned its intelligent deep-violet eyes their direction, as if examining   
their souls.   
  
For Ami, the creature seemed to stare at her in an amused   
glance. Yet, Michiru could have sworn that its eyes looked down sadly   
at her.   
  
And then, it was gone, the split second of beauty lost forever as   
the strange leviathan of pokemon rose into the sky and disappeared in its   
ethereal light.   
  
Ami blinked, stunned, as the waters receded and left only the   
same seascape that had greeted them all day. "Would you like to   
enlighten me on what pokemon that was?" The normally super-  
intelligent pokemon researcher-in-training said.   
  
Michiru shook her head slowly, never taking her gaze from the   
sky from which the creature flew from. "Ever heard of the 'God of the   
Sea'?"  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "But…" She spluttered, trying to find a   
logical answer, "That's impossible. The God of the Sea has never been   
seen, and it never leaves its domain hidden away from human contact.   
Not unless…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened in muted awe.   
  
Michiru nodded, face looking taut. "Exactly. Where do you   
think Usagi's Ho-oh came from? Even though it is part of her soul, the   
Ho-oh was and still is a pokemon."  
  
The younger girl's expression was solemn. "Then I hope that   
the God of the Sea will find a good master."  
  
Michiru nodded too. "I hope so too."  
  
  
  
  
And somewhere, someplace, Ash sneezed.   
  
(^_^… just joking!)  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the duo arrived on firm ground, Ami leaping of the   
Lapras with such glee that she didn't notice slippery rocks underneath   
her until her face was inches away from the smooth surface.   
  
Michiru chose to ignore the clumsy move, and patted her   
faithful Lapras before returning it. She turned towards the younger girl.   
"I guess from here, it's a walking journey. But after that, we should have   
about three days before we meet your friend. That is, if she doesn't   
suddenly decide to fly somewhere else."  
  
"How do you know it will be three days?" Ami asked, curious.   
  
Michiru smiled, rather enigmatically. "I have my ways." She   
answered. And upon seeing her partner's questioning look, she chuckled   
a bit. "Maybe when the time's right, I'll tell you."  
  
Choosing satisfaction from that remark, Ami nodded,   
compliant. "All right then, let's get walking." She paused to re-check her   
salvaged items and make sure that they were heading in the right   
direction.   
"You know," the blue-haired researcher paused to remark, "Its   
times like these that I really wished I had a flying pokemon."  
  
Michiru shrugged. "Unless my Gyarados can suddenly fly,   
we're going to have to take the long way."  
  
Ami sighed. "I know."  
  
  
The duo walked on, each helping the other in a very   
cooperative fashion, until they finally settled to rest their weary legs and   
sleep for the night. Ami had used some of her leftover flint from the   
salvaged camp gear to build a fire, but in the way of blankets and   
shelter, the duo found themselves open only to creativity. Thus, Ami   
was currently snuggled under a Seel blanket and semi-dried grasses   
while Michiru choose a canopy of leaves and an ovalline Azumarril   
cushion.   
  
Michiru watched as her companion gently dozed off to sleep,   
but she herself could not. Her mind wandered to the rush of events, and   
on the more imminent problem at hand. Where was Usagi, and where   
were the other Summoners? Most of all, what had caused the gigantic   
God of the Sea to rise from its peaceful slumber with so much anguish in   
its heart? Michiru knew for a fact that Ami hadn't noticed the agitation   
and tension building up, although the younger girl did hint that she was   
informed of a crisis. Yet, it was nothing the younger girl would ever be   
prepared for. And Michiru knew that when it was time, she would have   
to abandon the younger girl and face her mission alone again, with only   
her original co-partners. For only they knew the truth of their secret.   
Yes, the God of the Sea was a bad omen indeed. For only few others   
knew that the 'God of Sea' was also called the 'God of Destruction'.  
  
The teal-haired woman was about to fall asleep when a slight   
sound suddenly jolted her back to her senses. She inhaled and held her   
breath as she waited for a second signal of danger. And it came, in the   
form of distant, muffled voices.   
Immediately, Michiru was on her feet, shaking her partner   
awake.   
  
"Ami… Ami! Get up!" Michiru hissed urgently, watching with   
wary eyes as the younger girl stirred and looked at her with sleepy   
confused eyes.   
  
"Huh? Michiru.. what?" Ami startled, still dazed and dulled by   
sleep.   
  
Michiru put on hand to her lips in a gesture to tell Ami to be   
quiet. "Someone's following us."   
  
Ami's eyes widened, and both girls immediately recalled their   
pokemon, Michiru's Azumarril dousing the fire before both of them ran   
way from their camp site…  
  
… and smack into the face of what seemed like a barrier of   
people, each dressed in a stoic murky black and grey. What   
distinguished their appearance from the darkness of the night was a   
single "R" emblazoned on the center of each shirt.   
  
Michiru's eyes narrowed. "So, we meet, Team Rocket." She   
said, voice containing layers of hidden venom.   
  
The leader, a tall lanky chestnut-haired man, walked up   
aggressively to the teal-haired woman. "Heh. You're encounter with us   
will be your last." He smiled as he brought up a pokeball, the rest of the   
Rocket gang following suit. "You got any last prayers?"   
  
Michiru thought for a long moment, as if contemplating for her   
life's worth. Ami was just simply stunned beyond the point of speaking,   
her inexperience with battling obviously showing in her fear.   
  
"Yeah." Michiru finally answered. "You can go to hell."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her attitude, and with much gusto, he   
threw into the air three pokeballs, each one leaving a grotesque and what   
seemed mildly to horrendously deformed pokemon.   
  
Shocked and repulsed, Michiru looked at the sight of the three   
pokemon revealed before her. Of the three, the one in the left seemed the   
most normal, a rather spiteful looking black cobra pokemon Arbok. Yet,   
the other two… Michiru could have sworn that one of them was a cross   
between a blackened Muk and Golbat, which dripped a foul ooze with   
every flap of its wings. The other one was completely unrecognizable,   
resembling a demon that looked like the cross between a serpentine   
Houndour, more than anything else.   
  
Ami cowered in fear as Michiru's lip curled in disgust. Both of   
them knew that they were in at least a disadvantage, being cornered by   
so many different Rocket trainers, each with a potential pokemon able of   
causing havoc.   
  
The Rocket leader gave them no time to react, and sent out his   
three pokemon to do what his vicious mind desired. Immediately, with   
carefully trained synchronization, the pokemon leapt at the throats of   
Michiru and Ami.  
  
Michiru hadn't been raised for most of her life to slow reflexes,   
and she pushed Ami out of the way, both of the girls tumbling towards   
the hidden sanctity of the bushes. But not for long as a firery wave of   
dark flames lit the bush up in an eerie blue light.   
  
Immediately, an Azumarril and mermaid-like Vaporeon   
appeared on each side of Michiru, dousing the unnatural blue flames   
with a watery burst, while sending a couple of Rocket members out of   
commission with a blast of hydro pump.   
  
"Ami, run!" Michiru signaled for the younger girl, now that   
there was an opening between the Rocket circle.   
  
Ami looked hesitantly at the older woman. "But…" She   
sputtered, reluctant, as one hand was still on her pokeball.   
  
Michiru shook her head. "Get going! These people are part of   
the Rocket Elite, and you're not experienced enough to handle them."  
  
Indigence crept into Ami's face, even as the battle ensured   
between Michiru's water pokemon and the strange demonic pokemon of   
the Rocket leader.   
  
"I can handle myself." Ami retorted, trying to still keep her   
dignity.   
  
Michiru choose that moment to give Ami a good glare. "For   
heaven's sake, stop arguing with me and just run, okay? If you give   
some of them a good chase then that's less Rocket members for me to   
deal with."  
  
Ami hesitated. "But…"  
  
"I can handle this fine." Michiru responded, rather calm despite   
the furious battle that her pokemon were engaged in. Another blast of   
water hastily counterattacked a burst of toxic slime. "And I could use a   
good distraction about now."  
  
With a final dismissal nod, Ami complied, and darted with   
amazing ease away from the ring of Rocket members. And just as she   
expected, some of them cried in surprise at Ami's ease in escaping their   
grasps, chasing after her without a second thought.   
  
And as she heard the sounds of pokeballs being called upon,   
and the dull thudding of inhuman footsteps, Ami realized that she was   
indeed in deep trouble.   
  
It was only a matter of seconds before the blue-haired pokemon   
researcher was surrounded by a small ring of Rocket Elite members.   
Immediately, Ami tried to back away, only to realize that she had   
nowhere to back into.   
  
Her pokeball flew from her hand, and her faithful Seel   
appeared, trying to look defiant despite the laughs and jeers of the   
Rocket members.   
  
"Mercury bubbles!" Ami commanded, followed by a gust of   
icy air her Seel released.   
  
The laughs and taunts of the Rocket members turned suddenly   
into shouts of anger and frustration as the atmosphere around them   
turned into a dense cold fog. Immediately, Ami began running, trying to   
find some escape so that she could go get help.   
  
"Not so fast."   
  
A Rocket member grabbed the short blue-haired girl by the   
wrist, yanking her off balance roughly. He sneered as he watched Ami's   
expression turn to one of pure fear.   
  
"What's the matter girlie? All alone?" He taunted, face ever so   
near eyes, breath reeking of superiority.   
  
Ami struggled to wrench herself free from his grasp but he was   
too strong. She gasped as the Rocket member suddenly pulled on her   
arm, causing her to loose balance and ball into his embrace.   
  
The Rocket member smiled. "Hey, you're not bad looking.   
How about a deal – you and me together for a while, and I'll let you go   
home free."  
  
Ami's eyes widened at the realization at what he was hinting at,   
and she spat into his face. "Jerk!" She screamed, trying to kick him,   
although failing short in her attempt.   
  
Calmly, he wiped the spittle from his face with his other free   
hand, giving Ami an amused glare. "I think you'll pay for that." He   
responded, revealing from his pokeball a deadly Pinsir, its gleaming   
mandibles thirsted menacingly towards Ami's face.   
"You know, it'll be such a pity mutilating you're beautiful   
face." He commented. "After all, the Boss only wants you guys alive,   
not really specifying how."  
  
Ami's breathing became ragged and harsh, and adrenaline   
pumped into her system. If she didn't get help fast, she was going to be   
very dead and very soon. If not dead, then seriously decapitated to the   
point of death. With her hands caught and unable to grab any pokeballs,   
she found herself out of options. Wait. There was one.   
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ami screamed for all she was   
worth, and continued screaming until he covered her mouth up and   
caused her to choke in her own screams. Ami immediately bit his hand,   
although to her disappointment, he did not recoil in shock but simply   
withdrew the bloody hand and slapped her. Hard.   
  
"All right. "He snarled, voice extremely angry to the point of   
insanity. "You pay now."  
  
The Pinsir leapt and point blank range at Ami, its mandibles   
covered in what seemed like dripping saliva. Ami closed her eyes,   
waiting for the flash of pain…  
  
…. And suddenly, time seemed to slow down…  
  
…."What happened?"   
Ami re-opened her eyes, and gasped in awe at what she saw. A   
million strands of delicate fibres swam around her, each one   
interconnecting and creating a beautiful crystalline pattern, never   
repeating or differing in extremity. Curiously, Ami, reached out to touch   
one of the tendrils, and suddenly, she was hurtled into a memory of her   
past:  
  
  
  
Ami blinked. She had almost forgotten about that encounter,   
years ago, when her mother had scoffed of her idea of seeing a gigantic   
blue bird on the snowy observatory tower.   
  
:Do you still believe it was real?:  
  
A voice cried out, and Ami jerked her head in shock, looking   
for the source. Yet, all that was around her was the still pattern of glassy   
fibres, as exquisite as it had been before.   
  
:Do you still believe it was real?: The voice repeated, its sound   
cold and soft at the same time, like the voice of the winter breeze and   
harsh arctic storms.   
  
Ami thought carefully about what the voice had asked, as the   
rational part of her mind, the barrier to her true emotions, began to melt   
away. She remembered her childhood love for fantasies and her hope of   
achieving dreams that her logical mother deemed impossible. Her love   
of science and knowledge was only a part of her, and now she felt that it   
was only that – one strand in a million….  
  
"Yes." Ami's voice came out loud and clear, her tone echoing   
across the vast expanse of crystal. "Yes. I believe that it was real." A   
pause ensued as Ami grasped for the right words. "More than that, I   
believe that YOU are real."  
  
:You're very good: The voice contained a tone of respectful   
amusement. :So intelligent, and so gentle.: Its voice grew louder and   
stronger.   
: Mizuno Ami. I have Named you now and you must Call me   
in return. Who am I?:  
  
For a moment, Ami's mind panicked. None of her logic and   
reason ever had to deal with this – there was no scientific clue to whom   
this could be. And with that single deduction, she pushed past her logical   
barriers, past the firmest crevasses of her mind to name what she knew   
true, and what her heart knew was true.   
  
"I summon you, my Spirit pokemon…."  
  
"…ARTICUNO!"  
  
And her voice shattered the very illusion Ami had entered as   
her reality and the reality of her Articuno became one.   
  
From the presence of the blue-haired girl rose an exquisite icy   
bird pokemon, its feathers embellished in a glow of snow-white and   
arctic blue.   
  
… As began to run again  
  
Ami watched as her Articuno blew back the Rocket members   
with a single torrential blast of ice, freezing the Elite to the spot. Hunter   
now became hunted as various Rocket members scattered to escape this   
newly Called pokemon. Feeling Ami's rage and anguish, the blizzard   
pokemon lashed out at the opponent, turning the woods around the duo   
into a vast icy lair.   
  
Finally, it was over, and the angelic Articuno turned its eyes to   
the matching coloured eyes of its Caller.   
It asked, wings outstretched and inviting.   
  
Ami nodded as she clambered onto her Articuno's back. "Sure,   
but I have some one else to pick up on the way…"  
  
  
Michiru had managed to defeat the leader of the Rocket Elite's   
pokemon, but at the expense of endangering her own pokemon's life.   
With no antidote in sight, her pokemon were suffering from serious   
toxic injury. Holding her pokemon, Michiru only wished that Ami was   
okay.   
  
Suddenly, a blur of glittering blue shot from the sky right in   
front of Michiru, revealing… Ami and a gigantic bird pokemon. It was   
an icy blue complexion with three diamond-shaped head feathers, with   
an equal number of elongated tail plumage. Michiru stepped back in   
shock.   
"Masaka.." She murmured, not sure of what to say. "That's…"  
  
Ami simply responded by gesturing to a spot below from where   
she sat on her Articuno. "Hey, you want a ride?"   
  
  
*******  
  
Authors' notes:  
  
You know what's really cool? Me ^_^!!  
  
Eevee muse: (sweatdrops)  
  
Okay, maybe not me, but the story was cool. Literally. (dodges various   
flying fruit from the bad pun). Okay, okay… I get the idea. Hmm.. Who   
shall I pick next to have a Spirit pokemon?   
  
Usagi: Ooooh oooh! Pick me, pick me!  
  
Ara… Don't you already have one?   
  
Usagi: I do?  
  
By the way, thanks for the reviews, and best of luck with your new   
story, Myst_Lady ^_^!  
  
(Zoo boots Minako and Setsuna out of her fic so that Myst_Lady can use   
them)  
  
Oh! And thanks for the reviews! If you have any opinions or questions or even pokemon requests for the senshi to use, I'll be glad to comply, as long as it makes sense...  
  
(image of Chibi-Usa cuddling a Tyrannotar) o.O 


	11. Minako's hope

***** I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. In fact, now that I   
think of it, I don't really own anything - but I will not willingly   
part with anything I do not wish - except my life, except my life   
(prances off)  
  
Eevee muse: All right Zoo! No more Hamlet for you!  
  
By the way, I edited the previous chapters (03/12/02) so that they   
now all have "Zoo says" ^^  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Haruka couldn't believe it. It had taken the pair over five   
hours just to get to the next city. This wasn't because Haruka or   
Minako were slow, in fact, the pair were both excellent athletes,   
with enough endurance to out-rival certain pokemon. The REAL   
problem was...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Minako screamed at   
the top of her lungs, running in the opposite direction away from a   
slithering Ekans, which glanced at the blonde curiously before   
continuing on its path.   
  
.... That.   
  
Sighing for the two-hundredth time, Haruka took out her   
Scizor, watching the claw pokemon neatly dispose the Ekans as far   
away as possible from the path. Upon seeing the disappearance of   
the offending "beast" - as Minako liked to put it -, the long-haired   
blonde immediately scooted back to her position beside Haruka,   
still hyperventilating a bit.   
  
The tall dirty-blonde sighed, returning her pokemon, and   
half-wondering if she should just keep it out. Already, her Dodrio   
and Pidgeot were unable to fight, due to the nausea from being   
summoned and returned to their pokeballs too many times.   
"I don't understand how you could be scared of an   
Ekans." Haruka scolded the younger girl, thoroughly fed up.   
  
Minako shuddered. "I don't like anything that's slimy and   
slithery and squirmy."  
  
Haruka thought for a moment. "Ekans aren't slimy!"  
  
"Well, anything slithery and squirmy then." Was the   
blonde's reply.   
  
"That Spinarak about 3 meters back wasn't slithery!"  
  
"Well, anything that squirms then."   
  
Haruka blinked, and then sighed. That didn't really help   
cure Minako's phobia, considering that a good one-one of   
pokemon squirmed to some extent. After arriving at that result,   
Haruka had only one critical conclusion to make.   
"Just be really glad that I have a really good temper   
Minako. Others might not hesitate to give you what you deserve."  
  
Minako blinked, confused. "Deserve what?"  
  
Haruka remained silent.   
  
The long-haired blonde tried again. "What do I deserve,   
Haruka-kun?" She asked, continuously poking the older girl on the   
side.  
  
That was the last straw for Haruka.   
  
~The forest seemed almost sleepily alive, the very edges   
of the trees tinted with glowing hues of crimson and golden   
orange. Scattered flocks of bird pokemon flew overhead, their   
wings fluttering, allowing them to soar and mingle with the lush   
green canopy. It was a breath-taking sight, filled with the sanctity   
of inner peace.   
  
And somewhere, within that beautiful forest, a voice   
screamed, loud enough to cause a miniature earthquake. ~  
  
Let's just say that WHAT Haruka screamed about will be   
left to the reader's imagination.   
  
*********************************  
  
"Welcome to." Minako made a face as she read the city's   
sign. "What type of city is called 'Welcome to'?"  
  
This time, Haruka didn't even bother to tell Minako about   
the "BLACKTHORN CITY" sign written in bold black letters   
right below 'Welcome to'. She had sort of lost her voice on the   
way.   
  
"Oh well." Minako skipped happily down the pathways,   
humming a bit absurdly to herself. "Hmm... I wonder if they have   
a Pokemon Center here."  
  
And again, Haruka said nothing as Minako blithely   
skipped past a building that said in large letters "BLACKTHORN   
CITY POKEMON CENTER".   
  
Finally, Minako came to a halt. "You know, Haruka, if I   
didn't know you any better, I would have thought that you had lost   
your voice or something." She paused, putting one finger on her   
cheek thoughtfully, "But I know that truly you're just shy, but   
don't be worried! Minako here will make friends for you with   
everyone!"  
  
All Haruka could think was 'what type of medication is   
this girl on?' Much to the older girl's sheer embarrassment, the   
younger blonde had indeed began to run around, asking everyone   
for their names and generally making quite a big fool of herself.   
Soon, Minako was developing an empty radius of a good ten   
meters (30 feet), despite the large crowd of people.   
  
"Is your friend always this hyperactive?" A voice asked   
from the background.   
  
Haruka nodded. "She can be even worse sometimes."   
Only after the dirty blonde had said that did she realize that she   
was replying to a complete stranger.   
  
"You don't need to be that surprised." Said the stranger,   
who had noticed Haruka's startled expression. The stranger was a   
woman, at least in her late twenties, with midnight blue hair done   
up in a floppy ponytail, that somehow still gave her a proud and   
regal look. Her eyes were a misty black, and her expression quite   
solemn for a person who would just randomly make conversation.   
  
Haruka had grown up on the basis of never trusting   
strangers. "What do you want?" Haruka demanded, keeping her   
voice neutral.   
  
The woman smiled, faintly. "Don't worry. If you're   
concerned with me being part of Team Rocket, you are clearly   
mistaken. I am a good friend of Setsuna, and have come here to   
deliver you a message."   
  
Haruka blinked. "Then, how did you know that we would   
be here right now?"  
  
The woman gave Haruka a blatant look. "I'm sure you   
know Setsuna better than that." She replied, the answer driven into   
her words.   
  
The tall blonde nodded slightly, understanding. "So....   
What is the message?"   
  
"You shall find the secret in the Dragon's Den." The   
mysterious stranger then pointed to a sign, showing a path that led   
to the infamous Blackthorn City Dragon's Den.   
  
"Is that all?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Search deeper than the tourist entrance otherwise you   
will never find it." The woman added. And, with those words, she   
turned away to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Haruka called back to the back of the woman.   
"What's your name?"  
  
For a moment, the woman paused, as if not sure whether   
to answer or not. "Claire." She finally replied. "Everyone knows   
me by Claire."  
  
  
Minako had bounded back to Haruka, just to miss seeing   
the conversation between the taller blonde and Claire. She pouted.   
"Aww... the people here are SO mean! I mean, NO ONE would   
talk to me!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Evening found the two girls walking inside a dark cave,   
warily looking around. After Haruka had explained to Minako   
about the significance of this trip, the two had hastily prepared for   
an overnight excursion to the Dragon's Den. It was said that   
legendary dragon pokemon lived there, and often, lucky pokemon   
trainers had told stories of seeing the elusive dragon pokemon   
Dratini. However, catching these highly rare pokemon were   
another story altogether.   
  
As dark as it was outside at this hour, inside the cave   
inside was darker. The duo had long sneaked past the tourist   
entrance (and 'closed' sign) and into the depths of the caves, which   
were sealed off from regular visitors. And, they soon realized,   
through the dank and twisted pathways, why the area they were   
heading in had been sealed off.   
  
Haruka waved her flashlight about, spotting several   
sleeping Zubat and the occasional Golbat. Just a moment ago,   
Minako had almost stepped on a Slugma, an overly large red slug   
pokemon, much to her disgust.   
  
However, now the winding and equally narrow path   
seemed to have dwindled and tapered off, until it was more-or-less   
a path in the dark. Minako looked around, swallowing a bit and   
trying her best to not be nervous - she was even doing a good job   
of it, dropping her regular "clutzy-Minako" face, as if sensing the   
tension in the atmosphere.   
  
Haruka was as impassive as always, one hand on the   
flashlight and the other close to her belt of pokeballs, wary for   
danger.   
  
Minako cleared her throat. "Haruka, do you think I'm   
annoying?" She finally asked, her voice penetrating the silence   
with a hollow resonance.   
  
Haruka blinked. Where had that comment come from?   
"Well Minako, you often act a bit... uh... irrationally, but I think   
that...well..."  
  
"Well...?" Minako prompted.   
  
"I guess you're okay." Haruka finally admitted. "For one   
thing, you're smarter than you look."  
  
Minako grinned. "Then I must not look very smart."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
A chorus of laughter between the duo ensued, helping   
break the barrier between them.   
  
****************************  
  
Haruka blinked as she abruptly stopped.   
  
"What is it, Haruka?" Minako asked, not able to see in the   
dark.   
  
The older girl frowned. "Something's blocking our path."   
With that, Haruka lifted her flashlight to reveal the bulk of the   
offending barrier.   
  
Brief bursts of light revealed a gigantic statue, a good ten   
feet in height, sculpted out with a rough granite structure. More   
light caught the appearance of a snout and horns, as well as a   
scaled belly. Wings sprouted from the back of the statue, carved   
from the stone in an arced elegance.   
  
Minako stared at the brief sight. "What is that statue?"   
She finally asked.   
  
"I think it's a Dragonite." Haruka answered back, her   
voice falling quiet again.   
  
"Umm... what exactly is a Dragonite?" Minako finally   
asked.   
  
Haruka sighed. "It is a rare Dragon pokemon, more a   
pokemon made by legends then reality. It is said to be the guardian   
and protector of hope and truth, and many legends depict this   
pokemon as a symbol of fortune and love. "  
  
"Love?" Minako echoed. "How could a pokemon   
represent love?"  
  
Haruka simply shrugged, although the other blonde   
couldn't see it. "Don't ask me. I'm no expert at legends. I think it   
has something to do with a goddess of love owning a Dragonite or   
something," the taller blonde paused, trying to bring back a   
forgotten memory. "I can't really remember, though."  
  
"Hmm.." Was Minako's only reply. Suddenly, she jerked   
her head back, as if stung by an invisible wasp, although her   
expression was more of shock than pain. "Hey! Did you hear   
that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Haruka was clearly confused.   
  
Minako frowned. "I could have sworn I heard something.   
Like a low buzzing."  
  
Haruka strained harder, trying to make sense of the   
silence within the hollow cave. "There's nothing." She finally   
confirmed.   
  
"But I was sure that..." Minako's voice trailed off as she   
neared the gigantic statue of the Dragonite, rubbing one hand   
against the cool stone in appreciation. The blonde closed her eyes,   
as if in great concentration. "It gets louder when you touch the   
statue." She proclaimed, stumbling a bit to walk around to the   
other side.   
  
Wondering if this was just another of Minako's "crazy   
bouts", Haruka followed, unsure of what to do next. Her flashlight   
fell on Minako's path, making sure that the girl didn't trip or   
stumble too often.   
  
There came an audible yelp from the younger blonde, one   
that resonated across the silence of the gigantic cavern, with an   
eerie quality, ceaseless.   
  
Haruka sighed over the dull hollow ringing. "I wish you   
wouldn't do that. Knowing how unstable this cavern might be-"  
  
The tall blonde never finished her sentence, as she was   
abruptly interrupted by a low rumbling, clearly distinct and   
different from Minako's echoing voice. She froze, her body rigid,   
face tense and grim. For a moment, the sound seemed to fade and   
disappear, only to return again, twice as loud.   
  
"Minako." Haruka exclaimed in a very calm voice. "I   
would suggest that we both run. Now."  
  
"Why's that?" Clearly, Minako hadn't gotten the   
message.   
  
Haruka sighed. Well, now was the time to be direct. "You   
ever gotten buried alive before?"  
  
Minako giggled in response. "You're silly Haruka. Of   
course not!"  
  
"You're about to be if you stay here." Haruka finished.   
  
And, to the younger girl's credit, Minako immediately   
caught the message. "I-" She wanted to say more, but then   
clamped her jaw down. "Nevermindletsgo."   
  
Suddenly, a stalactite fell just feet away from both girls,   
which, combined with the uneasy rumbling of the ceiling and the   
pieces of debris falling lose, proved to be a very good stimulant.   
And any imaginary speculator watching would have sworn that   
humans were capable of running faster than light.   
  
After sensing that the entire area was completely unstable,   
Haruka had pushed Minako in front of her for safety, now   
navigating the younger girl down the winding and dangerously   
rumbling passages. The shaking was getting worse now, as pieces   
and chunks of the stalactites began breaking off, falling   
haphazardly around - and on - the two girls.   
  
"LEFT!" Haruka screamed, after watching a chunk of   
stalactite, easily as big as a Rhyhorn, falling directly in their path,   
the dirt and grime from impact momentarily blinding both girls'   
views. It was getting harder to see now, the dust collecting into   
clouds of dirt   
  
"RIGHT!" Haruka screamed again, as another massive   
shard fell and embedded itself on the ground, nearly impaling her   
arm in the process.   
  
"LEFT!"  
  
"LEFT!"  
  
"NO RIGHT!"  
  
This continued on for quite a strain, until Haruka had   
finally realized, through the bucking and shaking mayhem, that it   
was easier to simply preserve her voice (assuming she would need   
it if she survived) and simply steer the younger blonde the right   
way.   
  
Minako was getting tired now, legs unable to support her   
trembling body, as her burning lungs raked heavily for each breath.   
She had never been really good at long distance stuff, although she   
did have above-average skills athletically in everything else. The   
blonde took another jarring breath, struggling to at least force her   
legs into a few more steps. Already, she could feel a cool breeze   
through the stagnant odour of the caves, marking their freedom.   
But.... She was so tired....  
  
Haruka jolted in surprise as Minako suddenly collapsed   
onto the ground. She mentally cursed, knowing that the younger   
blonde probably never had the time to work on her endurance.   
Haruka had always enjoyed running, her passion and her hobby   
consisting of only racing. To run like the wind. True, Minako had   
been able to keep up for the first couple of minutes, but as time   
proceeded, even the younger girl's adrenaline rush began to show   
signs of serious fatigue. And Haruka had only enough time to   
mutter one curse as the cavern buckled and shook some more,   
roaring with rocky protest before tumbling a storm of rocks and   
hard debris.   
  
"Get up!" Haruka screamed, one arm vainly trying to   
block the sand and dust from her eyes, ignoring the cuts and   
bruises that each rock and broken sedimentary material fiercely   
pummeled.   
  
Minako seemed to have worked herself into a coma, and   
showed no reply. "So peaceful..." She muttered, reaching out a   
hand towards something invisible.   
  
Haruka could have screamed at the delusional girl, but the   
panic and fear gave her no room for other emotions. "Look. If we   
don't run, we'll get buried alive!"  
  
Minako didn't even respond. "Pretty." The girl crooned,   
and Haruka was sure that there and then, Minako was insane.   
  
True to the older girl's words, the cave gave a last rumble,   
and suddenly, the ceiling began to break apart, cracking into large   
chunks of solid rock. And, relentlessly pressed by the force of   
gravity, the large chunks and sheets of rock, enough to cover a   
stadium field with, fell, enclosing everything with blackness.   
  
Haruka didn't even have time to scream, as she and   
Minako disappeared under the falling rubble, the older girl's body   
raised protectively over the younger. And Minako continued to   
stare. But not at what was happening...  
  
... and time again stopped, holding its fragile pulse for   
just a moment...  
  
  
  
  
Even now, Minako could still remember those scars on   
her back, for some of them were permanent. Her childhood abuse   
itself was an ugly scar, but one she hid with determination,   
reasoning and cajoling herself that she had a perfect life, that she   
was as happy as everyone else. And the price of that had been...   
ignorance. She chose not to believe. Yet, was that what she had   
wished?  
  
:What DO you wish?: The tone rang out loud and clear,   
like a deep brass bell.   
  
"What... do I wish?" Minako repeated the voice, unsure   
of what to say.   
  
:Why are you still sad?: The voice asked, trying again.  
  
Minako sighed. "I guess everyone is sad. It happens to us   
all."  
  
:But why are YOU sad?:  
  
"Because... because..." Minako ran out of words.   
  
The being's voice became gentle, softly lecturing. :I'll tell   
you why. Because in your heart, you know there is something not   
yet fulfilled, because you haven't reached that love that you yearn.:  
  
Minako gasped, blushing a bit. She had never told anyone   
her dreams or personal desires. Who was this strange mysterious   
voice who could sense her every thought and bring to her the truth   
of her inner self.?  
  
:I cannot tell you who I am, Minako.: The voice   
answered. :That is left for you to discover.:  
  
Discover? Discover what? Who was it?   
  
The image of the shooting star that had fled past twelve-  
year-old Minako's window reappeared in the blonde's mind, this   
time, larger and brighter than ever. The star had wings, and seemed   
to almost be almost shaped like a...  
  
...a flashback to a previous incident hit Minako's mind.   
  
~"It is a rare Dragon pokemon, more a pokemon made by   
legends then reality. It is said to be the guardian and   
protector of hope and truth, and many legends depict this   
pokemon as a symbol of fortune and love"~  
  
Or so, Haruka had said. And, the older girl was right.   
  
Because Minako knew.   
  
"Come out and help me. Aid me in my time of crisis! I   
Summon you with my heart..."  
  
"... DRAGONITE!"  
  
...And time once again began spinning its web.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Just when Haruka thought it was the end of it all, she   
realized, that suddenly, everything had stopped moving.   
Cautiously, the blonde looked up, and with utter surprise,   
saw herself looking into a pair of large, intelligent, amber-  
orange eyes.   
  
A gigantic pokemon, a good ten feet in height, stood,   
towering its massive frame and creating from its single   
horn a barrier, one that expanded and shoved all the   
falling rock away. As the remaining bits of the ceiling   
fell, sealing the cave exit, Haruka heard Minako's voice   
command in a steady tone.   
"Dragonite! Use your Hyper Beam attack and let   
us escape this hideous place!"  
  
Haruka decided to stop contemplating over whether or not   
to be more stunned over the appearance of the Dragonite   
or the Minako's use of a legitimate attack, and watched,   
awe-struck as the leviathan of a pokemon emitted a   
gigantic beam of energy from its horn. The attack rushed   
out in a brilliant burst of light, and blew a clear-cut hole   
into THROUGH the roof of the cave.   
  
And both girls, with courtesy of their flying (or half-  
flying) pokemon, quickly rushed out of the cave, never to   
be seen in this city again.   
  
Somewhere, a woman with midnight-blue hair, one hand   
on her twin Dragonairs, smiled. Before disappearing into   
the shadows, patting her pokemon for their good work.   
  
*****************************  
  
Zoo says:  
  
(Image of a blank screen)  
  
Eevee muse: Ara... sorry... Zoo seems to be gone at the moment.   
(Angry twitch). YOU BETTER COME BACK ZOO, OR ELSE   
I'LL DO A MORAL FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Zoo: (holding a rather large bag and panting a bit). Geez, you don't   
need to scream. I was just visiting Toei Animation studios.   
  
Eevee muse: (eyeing the squirming bag, which is currently   
emitting muffled noises). JUST visiting?  
  
Zoo: (little innocent kawaii face with Eevee ears) Hai...  
  
Eevee muse: Zoo.. there's something called 'tact' which you might   
want to try and practice...  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sailor Moon: (in the middle of her Gorgeous Meditation attack   
sequence) Hey! What happened to Sailor Chibi-Moon?  
  
An equivalent comment is heard about Yuugi somewhere in the   
YuGiOh! world...  
  
**********************************  
  
Anyway, that was just a little spoof I had to add, with a little hint at   
the end about the next crossover I might try to attempt ^^...  
  
By the way, HAPPY (albeit a bit belated) BIRTHDAY, MYST   
LADY! And keep up your good work, 'specially on your newest fics! Nup, that's all ^^... 


End file.
